Dog of zero
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: This story takes place in Tristain Halkeginia during season 1 in Familiar of Zero. After an argument with Saito, Louise goes into the forest and ends up getting into a fight with Sheffield. One of Louise's spells backfires, and Louise finds herself in a situation that involves her having four paws, two pointed ears…and a tail! Rest of summary inside, rating may change. Enjoy :)
1. The argument

**Dog of zero**

**Summary**: This story takes place in Tristain Halkeginia during season 1 in Familiar of Zero. After an argument with Saito, Louise goes into the forest and ends up getting into a fight with Sheffield. One of Louise's spells backfires, and Louise finds herself in a situation that involves her having four paws, two pointed ears…and a tail. In her desperate attempt to turn herself back into a human, Louise meets another dog who actually turns out to be a human who was turned into a dog because of a magic spell. Along the way the two become close and Louise learns that being a dog can be fun...will she want to turn back into a human?

**Disclaimer: I don't own familiar of zero, except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1**

**Louise**

"All right everyone that concludes today's lesson. Please have your assignments ready to hand in next class. Have a good lunch, class dismissed", Mr. Emberstone said. Everyone began packing up their books and bags, excited to leave the classroom.

I put my stuff into my bag and swung it over my shoulder and sighed. I still had to get started on that assignment of mine. "This is so boring, we should be practicing doing magical spells, not boring useless stuff like this", I muttered to myself. I made my way to my room to drop off my bag before heading down to the hall for lunch, but one of my classmates stopped me. "Hey Louise, I just thought you might want to know that I saw Saito in the kitchen with Seista", they said.

"In the kitchen…with…SEISTA?!" I growled as I clutched my bag and glared at my classmate. "Uh…yeah…and then I heard Siesta asking something to Saito about helping her fold laundry or something", they said uncertainly. "Are you sure you're not making any of this up"? I asked them threateningly. "No, no! I saw them with my own two eyes"! my classmate said as I huffed under my breath and made my way to my room. "That dumb dog…I'm going to give him a punishment that he'll never forget"! I growled through gritted teeth as I reached my room, and threw my bag onto my bed, and then left slamming the door behind me.

"Of course she would ask him to help her fold laundry, how else would that stupid annoying cow get Saito to herself"?! I muttered to myself as I made my way down to the hall, and passed by the courtyard where people were sitting and eating or talking or practicing magic. I also saw a certain couple that was together…extremely close together…and that couple was none other than Seista and Saito. Seista was laughing at something Saito had said, and Saito was laughing too. Good thing I had my wand with me.

I stormed out into the courtyard in their direction; their smiles vanished as soon as they saw me approaching. "Hey Louise, how was class"? Saito asked me. "Save the idle chit chat for later Saito, would you mind telling me what you were doing while I was in class"? I asked Saito arching an eyebrow. "Uh…well…I…", he exchanged nervous glances with Seista. I looked back and forth between the both of them. "I was hungry so I went for a little snack and I saw Seista in the kitchen", said Saito. "And then we had some lunch together, and then I asked Saito for a little help with the laundry", said Seista gesturing to the basket of laundry that was behind her. I nodded. "Hmmm I see…and are you sure this wasn't a ploy or anything to get close together behind my back"? I asked. Saito sighed impatiently. "Why do you always get the impression that I'll do something like "that" behind your back"? he asked me. "Because I know you Saito, and I know you well enough to see that you are always in heat and are never going to change your ways", I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're being annoying Louise. You're always jumping to conclusions even though I tell you the truth! You never believe me either when I tell you that nothing happened"! Saito says. "Oh really? Then what was all that about back there? Standing so close together as if you two were a couple and making Seista laugh as if she was your girlfriend or something"?! I shot back. "We were just-"! Saito broke off when he saw the glare on my face. Saito sighed again and "Seista was just feeling down because of all the work she has to do so I was just cheering her up by telling her some jokes"! "I see, so something did happen between the two of you", I said glowering at the both of them.

"See?! You're jumping to conclusions again"! Saito said frustrated. "Well maybe this time, I'm jumping to the right conclusion"! I said placing my hands on my hips and giving Saito a hard look. Saito glared back at me as Seista said, "Um…well…I should be getting back to work now…", "Stay out of this"! I shot at her, and Seista stumbled backwards a bit, taken aback by my outburst, and tripped over the laundry basket and fell hard. "Oh! Ouch, my ankle"! she yelped. "Seista"! I watched as Saito knelt down to help her, and felt a pang of jealousy. Why…Why doesn't he understand how I feel when I see him with other girls? Why doesn't he understand? Why? People came running up to Siesta to help her up.

I scoffed and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "She deserves it, being the stupid annoying cow that she is", I said crossing my arms over my chest. "That's it. Get lost Louise! I never want to see your face again, EVER"! Saito shouted at me. I stood in shock staring at Saito as he helped Seista up. Seista put her arms around Saito as he picked her up like a princess. I felt my heart ache as I watched Saito carry Seista into the academy with everyone following them. Saito had never said something like that to me in all my life…never…I thought sullenly as I saw them go up the academy's steps.

He just doesn't understand…he'll never understand…I thought to myself as I clenched my fists. "Urgh I HATE YOU SAITO! I WISH YOU AND I HAD NEVER EVEN MET"! I cried and ran from there, into the forest that was harboring the edges of the academy. Saito didn't respond…probably because he was already too far inside the academy to hear me, or maybe he did respond and I just didn't hear him…I didn't care…I wanted to be as far away as possible from him. Without looking back, I continued running into the forest until I was too far in to remember the way back out.

I slowed down to a walk and then finally sat down on a rock, and cried.

So what did you think? Poor Louise in my opinion :P

Let me know if Saito sounds out of character or Louise

Chapter 2 may be uploaded by tonight my time

I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed my other ones :)


	2. I'm a dog! & The chase

Chapter 2

**Louise**

I didn't know how long I stayed in the forest, but I knew that I had stayed in their way too long because I saw the sun beginning to lower itself behind the clouds. I was missing my classes, but I didn't care…I just wanted some alone time to myself. My eyes were sore and red from crying, but the tears still kept coming and I didn't do anything to stop them.

Saito's words kept playing themselves over and over in my head _'Get lost Louise! I never want to see your face again, EVER'! _My shoulders shook, and a whole new batch of tears flooded down my cheeks. "How could you say that…"? I whimpered as I wiped my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest. Did Saito mean what he said? If he did mean it…well…I'm never going to go back then…he'll be happier without me anyways… I looked up when I heard some birds calling to each other in the distance, and felt my stomach growl. I sighed when I realized that I hadn't eaten lunch, and I really didn't want to go back to the academy and risk facing Saito again.

I picked up a twig that was lying near my feet, and drew Saito's face on the ground with it. "He just doesn't understand…", I trailed off as I looked at my drawing. I remembered how Saito was smiling and looked happy next to Seista, and how angry he had gotten when I didn't help Seista up…maybe…he really is better off without me I thought as some tears dotted the dirt where the drawing was. "Saito…", I whimpered.

"Well, Well, Well…look at this…void mage and no familiar", said a voice. I slowly turned to look in the direction where the voice had come from…I recognized it instantly and it was the person I least wanted to see now of all times. "Sheffield", I said as I stood up and glared at her as she materialized in front of me. "Aw come now, what's with all the tears"? Sheffield gestured to my tear stained face. I took out my wand and clutched it as Sheffield said, "Got into a fight with your familiar"? I glared at her and said, "None of your business". Sheffield laughed. "Oh? A bit high and mighty aren't we? Are you sure you can handle me on your own? You're already so scared", she said pointing at my knees that were shaking.

"Cut the crap! I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back! I don't need Saito, I can fight you myself"! I said pointing my wand at her. "Well, we'll see about that", Sheffield brandished her own wand at me, and fired a spell. I sent one of my own spells at her, but I wasn't able to concentrate because my knees were shaking, and my mind was on Saito…what was he doing now? Was he with Seista…"doing it"? As soon as our spells collided, there was a huge boom that echoed throughout the forest. All of a sudden I was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke and I felt my wand fall from my hands. The last thing I heard and saw was Sheffield cursing as she flew away. Then, I blacked out.

OOO

When I came to again, my head was swimming. I slowly sat up and tried to take in my surroundings. Where was I? Then it all came back to me…I had gotten into an argument with Saito and then I ran into here, the forest where Sheffield showed up and…the last thing I remember is me blacking out…I mean we fought for a bit but that's it…I don't remember anything else. I looked around a bit and noticed at once that something was wrong. For one thing, everything seemed so much bigger and larger; the trees and stones seemed to reach up to the sky and to top that off, I suddenly could only see in black and white!

I must have hit my head harder than I thought when I blacked out…I thought as I looked around again trying to regain my eye-sight. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them hoping that would work, but everything was still black and white. I tried getting up, but plopped back down. "That's odd", I said and looked down, and gasped.

Instead of arms and legs, I saw four furry paws, two pointy ears and a curly tail! No way…no way…can't this be happening…this can't be happening! I thought as I forced myself to stand up. How could I have become a dog?! Did Sheffield do something when we were fighting?! Or…was it my fault? I remember not being focused enough when I was casting my spell…was I the one that caused this? I shook my head, and looked around for my wand. Everything was still in black and white and it was driving me crazy—not being able to see anything clearly. My head was still swimming, but I knew that I couldn't stay here in the forest like this forever; I had to find my way out and go back to the academy. Tabitha would probably know what to do.

I began walking…at least I tried to. It was hard, I wasn't accustomed to walking like a dog but I ended up slowly getting the hang of it, and pretty soon I was running through the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that if I ran in the direction that I came in from, I would be able to find my way out. By the looks of where the sun was, I could tell that it was evening. I had missed all of my afternoon classes but one thing was on my mind at the moment…where was Saito? What was he doing now? Did he go out looking for me when I ran off? Was he missing me as much as I was missing him? I didn't know the answers to any of these questions, and I didn't stop to think. I continued to run through the forest.

**Saito**

After I had taken Seista to the hospital wing, someone told me that Louise had run off into the forest. I ran in their too, to look for her, but I couldn't find her no matter how further in I went into the forest. I finally gave up looking in the forest, and went back to the academy thinking that Louise had probably returned when I was out looking for her, but I was wrong. She didn't return to the academy, and she had also missed her afternoon classes.

But I didn't stop looking for Louise…I know I had told her to get lost, but I didn't think she would actually go and do it. This whole thing was her fault from the start anyways…if she hadn't gotten so worked up about seeing me and Seista together then none of this would be happening. But then again, it was sort of my fault too…I shouldn't have yelled at her like that…who knows where she is right now and what she is going through?

I had to keep looking for her, and tell her that I'm sorry…but then I remembered her words before she had run off, _'I wish you and I had never even met'! _and I squeezed my eyes shut. Did she mean it when she said that? I sat lost in thought for a moment, and then shook my head. Whether she meant that or not, I had to go and find her. I was in her room right now, and I stood up to go outside to go look for her but as soon as I opened the door, I saw Guiche standing there.

"Guiche? What are you doing here"? I ask him. Guiche has a worried look on his face as he says, "Louise's parents' want to talk to you", he said. I looked taken aback. "Duke and Duchess Valliere want to talk to me"? I asked worriedly. Guiche nodded. "About…Louise…." I gulped and shuddered as I nodded at Guiche. He left, and I stood there in Louise's room. "Now what"? I muttered to myself.

**Louise**

The more I ran through the forest, the faster the sun went down and I still hadn't found a way out of the forest. My paws were aching with pain, and I was still hungry. What did I do to deserve this? I thought as I continued to run. All of a sudden, I passed a puddle; I briefly glanced at it, and then continued to run but stopped and walked back to the puddle and looked at my reflection.

I was a dog alright, and I looked as if I was a mix between a Pomeranian and a Chihuahua. The only thing that I had left of my identity was a black collar around my neck that probably resembled my cape and two pink bows the colour of my hair around my ears. I did look kind of cute…but now was not the time to dwell on that, I had to find my way out of the forest. I turned away from the puddle and began to run, but I didn't get very far…I was tempted to go back to the puddle and…drink the water… No…there's no way…I have to stop myself! I thought as my body acted of its own accord and began to make its way to the puddle. "No, No, NO! I CAN'T I HAVE TO STOP MYSELF"! I cried as my head lowered itself into the dirty murky water. My tongue began to lap up water on its own, and I prepared myself for the worst. But…it wasn't that bad, it actually tasted pretty good.

I continued to drink the water until I had my fill, and then continued on running out of the forest. I was beginning to get the hang of being a dog, and it wasn't all bad…but if I didn't get out of this forest soon…I would be stuck as one forever! As I continued to go through the forest, slowing to a walk, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find my way out, and was losing hope when I saw a faint light peeking from the thick forest bushes. I inched closer, and wedged myself out of the bushes, and saw the towering magic academy looming over me.

"I did it…I'm home"! I cried and ran up to the academy and bounded up the academy steps into the academy. Everything looked much bigger in the academy, compared to the forest and I slowly walked down the hall determined to find Tabitha, and have her help me solve my problem. But before I could go even a few more steps, I heard running footsteps behind me, and turned to see Saito running up the stairs to where my parent's room was. "Saito"! I called and began to run after him, but he didn't turn around. I saw him falter on the steps a bit, but he continued to go up the stairs without turning around. I sighed, and turned back to go into the hallway, but my path was stopped by a couple of angry chefs staring down at me.

"You are not supposed to be here"! one of them bellowed. "Yikes"! I yelped and ran away from them, but they were hot on my tail. I ran into the kitchen and they followed me in there as well. I crashed into all of the kitchen equipment, and the ingredients causing them all to fall onto the chefs that were chasing after me. That stopped them from chasing me, and I took the opportunity to run out into the hall where it was crowded with people busily going from place to place and caused several people to trip and fall. "Sorry"! I yelled as I ran out of the hall and in the direction of Tabitha's room. I put my paws on her door and whined. "Tabitha! Open up"! I cried.

But my luck soon ran out; the same chefs that were chasing me showed up again. "There you are"! one of them yelled pointing a finger in my direction. I yelped, and ran with them following close behind. I need to lose them! I thought as I ran into the dining hall where people were having dinner. The delicious smells made me stop short, and all of a sudden my stomach growled loudly. I couldn't resist. I leaped up onto the table and began gobbling up everything in my sight. People screamed and ran from the table, some stared in shock, some people laughed and pointed.

The chefs arrived again but crashed into the people that were present there. "GET THAT DOG"! one of the chefs shouted. I gulped down the rest of what I was eating, and then dashed away from the table. The few chefs that were able to untangle themselves from each other and the watching crowd chased me out of the academy. I hid in some of the bushes as I saw them look this way and that for me, and then finally went back inside.

Great, I thought. "How can I get to Tabitha if I'm not even allowed in my own home"? I wondered out loud. I Guess I'm going to be stuck like this forever I thought as I slowly walked towards the gate which served as the entrance of the academy. I turned and looked back sadly at the academy; I may never be able to come back again. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of Saito and then slowly turned away and walked out of the entrance, and made my way to the village that was a little ways away from the academy. I would probably be able to find myself a place to sleep for the night in the village, if not at the academy.

Little did I know, that my luck was about to change…well…sort of…

* * *

So how was it? How is it going so far?

I'm wondering whether or not i should continue cuz i don't really like where this idea is heading

But i will keep going at it if i get some reviews :)

Until then i hope you all enjoy and read and review

Chapter 3 may be up soon (My time)


	3. What do we do now? & Meet Travis

Chapter 3

**Saito**

I had reached the front door of Louise's parent's room, and let out a shaky sigh. I was nervous about meeting Louise's parents…I hope they didn't blame me for Louise's disappearance. The odd thing was that, I thought I had heard Louise's voice on the way up here. I didn't stop to check because I thought that it must have been my imagination, but was it really her? She could have come back to the academy without anyone knowing…could she have? I shook my head thinking that it must have been my imagination, and knocked on the door.

There was a faint, "Come in", and I pushed the door open to see the Duke and Duchess Valliere glaring at me. Louise's dad was sitting at his desk, and her mother was behind her wearing a frown. "Ah, Saito…please sit", said the Duke pointing to a chair that was in front of his desk. I swallowed hard, and shut the door behind me. I walked towards the chair and sat down on it. "So…we were just wondering whether you may know anything about Louise's disappearance", said the Duke. I stared into Louise's dad's eyes; I willed myself to lie…anything to save myself but instead I said, "We got into a little argument…and…she ran into the forest". "I see", said Louise's dad.

"Well, did you go after her"?! the Duchess said. "I did ma'am, I went looking for her in the forest but I couldn't find her", I said. "Well, it appears that she got into a little fight as she was in the forest…with Sheffield", said her dad. "Sheffield"?! The Duchess and I said at the same time. "How come you didn't tell me this before"? the Duchess asked the Duke. "Because I didn't get to know of it until some time back", said the Duke. "She could probably still be in the forest then! Wounded and unable to get back"! said the Duchess. "Saito had said that he hadn't seen her when he went to search for her", said the Duke looking at me. "There's no way she could have been kidnapped"! I said. The Duke and Duchess both gave me a look. "There's no way that Louise would allow herself to be kidnapped! I know Louise, and she isn't that stupid", I said.

"Calm yourself Saito, I wasn't implying that Louise has been kidnapped", said the Duke. "So what are you implying then"?! asked the Duchess. "That Louise is still alive, and out there. I will send a couple of my men into the forest with you Saito, and if we do not find Louise there we will organize a search party for her", said the Duke. "I'll keep searching", I said getting up. "Yes, you do that. With any luck Louise is still alive…I know that we'll be able to find her if we all work together", said the Duke. "Oh I hope she's okay", said the Duchess. "She will be okay, after all this is our daughter we are talking about. She's a strong girl", said the Duke taking the Duchess's hand in his and squeezing it.

I felt a little bad as I looked at the two of them. Louise was missing, and it was my entire fault.

**Louise**

I slowly plodded into the village to see people going about their daily lives, walking about, buying things to eat or wear. I sighed remembering the days when I used to be able to do all of these things, and walked on. People looked at me and smiled and pointed, but I continued walking on not paying attention. People seemed to be having so much fun…well why wouldn't they be? They weren't just turned into a dog so of course they would be out and about living their lives to the fullest.

I sighed, tears filling my eyes. I would never be able to even set foot back into the academy…I would never be able to see my parents or…Saito…ever again…well for as long as I'm a dog at least. I look up as I see four pairs of legs in front of me to see a mother and her younger daughter looking down at me. "Oh mommy she's so cute, can we keep her"? the girl asked. Excuse me? I thought. "I'm sorry honey, it looks like she belongs to someone she has a collar", the mother said kneeling down so that she was at eye level with me. "Awww, but…she's so cute…and I just love her…", said the girl hugging me around my neck. As the girl hugged me, I felt as if…I had been longing for someone to hug me…I felt as if I haven't been hugged by anyone in a long time, and I didn't want the girl to stop.

The mother scratched me behind my ears, and under my chin. I smiled at them, my tongue lolling out. "She is rather adorable sweetie, but what would happen if someone who owns her comes looking for her and can't find her? Then what would happen"? the mother asked her daughter. The girl sighed. "You're right mother…and I do want her to be happy", she said and took her mother's hand. "Say 'bye' to the doggie Evelyn", said the mother. "Bye", said Evelyn, and the two walked away. I watched them go sadly, for some reason I didn't want them to leave and I had a strong urge to follow them…but I stayed put watching them go.

After they had disappeared down the sidewalk, I made my way to the small park in the village, and climbed up onto a bench. "Well…I guess this is where I'll be living from now on", I said and curled up to keep warm. All of a sudden, I heard sniffing sounds coming from behind me…and I had a feeling that somebody was invading my private space. I turn around to glare at the person, but instead see a golden retriever sniffing…my rear end. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing"?! I said turning to face him. "Just sayin' hello", the dog said. "Well then, say it to my face"! I snapped, baring my teeth. "I'm sorry, it's just that…I've never met a dog as pretty as you", the dog said as he sat down on all fours.

I sat in silence for a while as he looked around, taking in the night sky. "You think I'm pretty"? I asked in a small voice. "Heck yeah! I mean have you seen yourself lately? You're gorgeous"! he said smiling at me. I don't know whether dogs could blush, but I felt one creeping up my cheeks. "Thanks", I said but then turned away and sighed. "I'm Travis", the golden retriever said turning to look at me with a huge smile. "I'm Louise…but…I'm not who you think I am", I said. "What do you mean"? Travis said, confused. "I…", I stopped. Was it worth telling him? Could I trust him? "You're…what"? he asked me. I remained silent and I saw his eyes grow wide. "Are you pregnant?! Show me the guy who did that to you I'll kill him"! he said standing up on the bench and looking this way and that as if the would be attacker would show up at any moment.

"NO! I'M NOT PREGNANT"! I screeched, making him cower. "I'm a human…I was turned into a dog", I said finally. He was quiet as he took in what I had just said. "Well…that's nothing to be ashamed of", said Travis; and I could tell from his voice that he was smiling. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he said, "Because…I'm a human too…I was turned into a dog…just like you", he said and then looked away as if the memory was too painful. "What happened"? I asked gently. Travis sighed and said, "My girlfriend…she has magical powers…one day I saw her…cheating on me with another guy, so I got mad and confronted her and then she got mad at me and then turned me into a dog", he said. I laughed a bit and said, "Well…I got turned in the same way…almost".

He turned to me and said, "How"? "Well for one thing, I have magic too", I looked away as I remembered the fight with Saito and let out a shaky sigh as I tried to hold back my tears. "I…got into a fight with this…witch called…Sheffield…and…I think one of my spells backfired or maybe she did it, I don't know exactly what happened but I wound up turning into a dog", I said. "Bummer", said Travis. "All I know is that…I can't go back home…" "Why not"? Travis asks me. "Do you think I can in this form? I tried to go in the academy-the magic academy is where I live-, but I just ended up being booted out…before I could find the person who I think can help me turn back into a human being", I said and curled up again. "But…you're gonna go back aren't you? I mean…do you want to stay as a dog for the rest of your life"? Travis asked me.

"I don't know Travis…all I know now is that it's hopeless…because I just realized that I lost my wand back there in the forest…and even if I were to get it back now, I wouldn't be able to hold it properly and the spell probably wouldn't even work…" I trailed off and closed my eyes, wanting to sleep…wanting to forget everything that has been happening up till now. Travis had gone silent beside me, and I lifted my head to see him staring off in the distance. "Well…it might not be hopeless…you don't know that yet…but what I do know, is that you can't sleep here for the night", he said turning to look at me. "And why not"? I asked him. "Because for one thing, the park gets really cold at this time of night; and for the second thing…it's going to rain soon", he said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I felt a rain drop on my head. "Looks like it's starting", said Travis as he looked up into the sky. "Great, now what"? I asked him. "Come with me, I know a place where we can sleep in for the night", he said and jumped off of the bench. I jumped off of the bench and we both began to run out of the park and onto the street. It began to pour as we were running, and I was soaking and shaking with cold.

"H-H-How much further"? I asked Travis. "Nearly there"! Travis said through gritted teeth as the wind picked up speed and threw the rain at us. We were running for a really long time, and just when I thought that I would die from hypothermia, Travis said "We're here". I looked up, although it was hard to because of the rain, at an abandoned hotel that seemed to have just popped up. "Come on", said Travis, and together we ran into the hotel and felt warmth greet us. Travis shook the rain off of himself, and I looked around the hotel. Instead of it being occupied by people, it was occupied by…dogs. Dogs of every shape and size roamed the hotel, warming up by the fire, lounging on the couches, or running up the stairs.

"What is this place"? I asked Travis. "It's sort of like a hotel for dogs, I wasn't the one who founded it though, that was Bruiser over there", said Travis gesturing to a larger, more vicious looking pit bull who was talking with another dog. Wait…talking? I turned to Travis with my mouth open to ask him whether Bruiser and the other dog were really talking when he said, "Yeah they're talking. Dogs can talk only it sounds like barking to humans", said Travis. I didn't know that and I was absolutely fascinated. No wonder Travis and I could understand each other. "Now, why don't you dry yourself off? Otherwise your fur will stink in the morning", said Travis. I glared at him, but I shook myself off like I had seen Travis do.

"Good, good, now I presume that you are tired"? Travis asked me. I was tired; in fact I was exhausted but I wanted to look around the hotel more. Travis seemed to be reading my thoughts because he said, "Why don't you get some rest, tomorrow I'll show you around the hotel", he said. I nodded, and together we walked up the stairs that I had seen some dogs taking earlier and then arrived at a room with a huge king sized bed with tons of animals on it that were all sleeping, or just lying down. "This room is a bit full", Travis whispered to me and led me to another room where there was a queen sized bed with just a few dogs laying down on them.

Travis and I joined the other dogs on the bed, and Travis fell asleep at once. I lay awake on the bed as I took in everything that was happening so fast in front of me…Saito and I getting into a fight, me turning into a dog not knowing whether I'll ever turn back into a human, and now meeting Travis who is in a similar predicament as me. I have to admit, I liked Travis a bit…but the thought of being a dog forever terrified me a bit, and I felt homesick. I wondered what Saito was doing now, what my parents were doing now, and whether they were all thinking about me as much as I was thinking about them…and with that, I slowly and finally fell asleep beside Travis. I guess...my luck had changed a bit...

* * *

So what do u thinkkkk?

R&R if you don't miind :)


	4. Where are you Louise? & Going back

Chapter 4

**Saito**

That night after dinner, I ventured into the forest with a couple of knights to find out whether Louise was still in the forest, or whether there was any sign of her in there. We trekked on deep into the forest hoping to find anything that might give us a clue as to where Louise might have gone from here or whether she really was kidnapped. I was worried about Louise…and even though I hoped that her parents didn't blame me, it was sort of my fault…actually…it was my fault…it was because of me that she came into the forest and it was because of me that she's missing now. I wondered where she was now, and hoped against hope that she was safe…If Louise had gotten hurt; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"Partner", Del snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah"? I asked in a hopeless voice. "Look down", he said. I looked down like he had said, and saw a drawing of me…scratched out. A twig lay beside the drawing. I sighed and kneeled down, inspecting the drawing; Louise had in fact been here and it looked as if she was in a lot of pain with the way that she had scratched out my face with that twig. "Find anything"? asked one of the knights. I looked up, I didn't want them to see the drawing…it sort of hurt me a little that she had scratched my face out after she had drew it. "No", I said standing up and blocking the drawing from their view. "But she was definitely here", I said. "How can you tell"? the guard asked.

"Footsteps", I said. The guard nodded and then turned away to look somewhere else. "Are you okay"? Del asked me. "No Del", I said. "I most certainly am not okay…if I hadn't yelled at her back there than none of this would be happening…any of it", I said as I walked on. "Don't blame yourself partner…what could you have done"? he asked me. I remained silent as I thought of what Louise had said to me before she had run off _'I wish you and I had never even met'! _I sighed and turned my attention back to seeing how far into the forest Louise's footsteps led…all of a sudden I saw different footsteps…like paw prints…heading in the other direction; the direction from which we had just entered the forest in. I kneeled down again to examine the paw prints. They looked like they belonged to a dog…

The knights suddenly appeared in front of me with solemn looks on their faces. "We haven't found a thing", one of them said. "Nothing at all…it looks like…she may have disappeared without leaving a trace", said another guard. "So…we're just giving up? That's it"? I asked them incredulously. "Saito, it's hopeless…we searched the entire forest, but we didn't find anything", a guard said. "It's best if we just search tomorrow morning when it's lighter…it's too dark outside to see anything, plus the rain is making the mere trial of going through this forest unbearable", said a guard as he lifted up his foot that began sinking into the sticky mud. "You guys can go on ahead, I'm going to keep searching", I said. The guards looked at each other, and then nodded and left.

I glared after the guards. They were supposed to be loyal to the Vallieres but instead they're leaving like frightened little children. "Partner, maybe you should head back too…I mean it's really dark and I don't think we're going to be able to find anything in this darkness", Del said. I sighed and looked up at the night sky. "Maybe you're right…I just hope that wherever Louise is right now that she's safe", I said as I turned to make my way back to the academy. I stepped on a piece of wood as I walked but I didn't look down. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something tomorrow morning", said Del as I continued on through the forest. "Yeah…yeah you're probably right", I said.

Little did I know, that the piece of wood that I had stepped on, was Louise's wand.

**Louise**

I woke up as the first rays of sunshine poured through the window, and sighed. I had had, a horrible dream: Saito and I got into a fight, and I somehow ended up turning into a dog. I got up and stretched out my paws…wait…paws?! I looked down and saw that what I had dreamed was real. I really had been turned into a dog. I sighed and looked around; I guess I'm going to be a dog forever. As I was scanning the hotel room, my eyes landed on Bruiser the pit bull that I had seen yesterday and I yelped out loud causing Travis to jerk awake and the other dogs sleeping, to wake up. "What is it?! What's wrong"?! Travis asked me. I couldn't move or speak as I looked at Bruiser glaring at me. Travis turned in the direction that I was looking at, and said "Oh…".

Bruiser looked back and forth between the two of us and said, "You two didn't check in last night", I exchanged glances with Travis. "Check in"? I asked. "Every newcomer is supposed to check in with me and get their name's on the register", said Bruiser. "I'm Travis I've been on the register ever since I first came here", said Travis getting up. Bruiser gave him a long cold stare. "Very well…but you", he said rounding on me, "Need to check in…what's your name anyways"? he asked me. "Um…L-Louise", I said my voice shaking. "Louise…that's a pretty name", he said smiling at me. "Uh yeah…my…mother picked it…", I said looking at Travis. "Your mother must have been really beautiful", said Bruiser. "Um…yeah", I said.

We were all silent for a moment until Bruiser cleared his throat and said, "Yes well…time to check in. Come on then", he jumped off the bed and left. The other dogs that had been on the bed had left as well and Travis and I were the only ones in the room. "You know", said Travis. "That's the first time I've ever seen Bruiser smile…he's never smiled before…" he said. "Really"? I asked a bit uncertainly. "Because he was creeping me out to the max", I said. Travis chuckled. "There's something he really likes about you", Travis said. "But I'm a human, not a dog"! I wailed. Travis laughed as he jumped off the bed. "I know, just play along", he said. I sighed and jumped off the bed and together we went down to the lobby. "Oh that's right, I'll show you around the hotel after breakfast", said Travis as we headed towards the manager's desk and stood up with our paws on the desk.

"Thanks…", I muttered not really in the mood to go touring around the hotel anymore. Travis rang the bell that was there on the desk, and Bruiser came out of a room that said 'manager' with a book in his mouth, and then plopped it open on the desk. "Sign here", he said pushing the book towards me with his paw. "But…can I have a pen or something"? I asked. Bruiser gave me a funny look, and Travis cleared his throat uncomfortably beside me. "You won't need a pen…whatever that is…you just need this", Bruiser disappeared under the desk and reappeared again holding what looked like an ink pad in his mouth. He opened it and set it on the table in front of me. That's when I noticed that instead of names, there were different coloured paw prints on the pages to symbolize each of the dogs that had been registered. Figures, I thought as I pressed my paw onto the ink pad, and then pressed it onto the page. I slowly removed my paw to see a pink paw print on the page. "I gave you pink to match your pretty little pink bows", said Bruiser smiling at me again. "Um…okay"? I said. "That's it. You are officially a hotel resident", he said. "Great", said Travis. "Um…Bruiser? Why hasn't this place been shut down yet"? I asked as he closed the book and the ink pad. "Oh the humans tried to close it down many times, but they finally let it stay open because it's sort of like a safe haven where stray dogs can come and live peacefully", said Bruiser as he disappeared into the manager's room again. "I see", I said as Travis and I exchanged glances.

"They decided to keep it open, and not shut it down. This place has been operating ever since I happened to come across it", said Bruiser as he came out of the manager's room, and stood up placing his front paws on the desk as he addressed us. "I'm a stray…like most of us are here", said Bruiser looking at the other dogs that were milling about. "I first spotted this place when I was on the run from the dog catcher…", he shuddered. "It's every dog's worst nightmare…getting caught by the dog catcher is the last thing you want to do", Bruiser said as he shook his head and gazed solemnly at the other dogs in the lobby. "We lost a few of the hotel members since I first began operating this place…", Bruiser said directing his attention back to us.

"W-What do you mean…lost"? I asked shakily. Bruiser fixed me with a stare and said, "Dogs who are caught by the dog catcher are taken to the pound…those who aren't claimed by their owners…are put down", he said heavily. I gasped. "Y-You mean…", Bruiser nodded. "I can't tell you how many times…Travis over here…had almost gotten caught", said Bruiser as he gestured to Travis with his head. I turned to look at Travis and he didn't make eye-contact with me. But I noticed something I hadn't the night before…on Travis's coat…were a variety of scratches and marks. "Well, best be off then and have yourselves some breakfast", said Bruiser as he walked around the manager's desk, and left. "Travis"? I asked after Bruiser had left. "Don't worry about it, he's just scaring you", said Travis smiling at me. "Being a dog can be loads of fun, I can show you if you want", said Travis. "Well…maybe after breakfast", I said.

"Sure sure, yeah", said Travis. "Unless…you…want to go back to the academy"? he asked me. I remained silent as I thought of the magic academy and…Saito…what was he doing now? "Louise", Travis said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, and he gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong"? he asked me. "Nothing…I…I'm just…not sure what to do…I don't know whether I want to go back to the academy or not…", I said as I looked away from Travis's hazelnut coloured eyes. "It seems like something is preventing you from going back…don't you want to become human again"? "Of course I do! It's just that…", I trailed off. "What is it then? What's stopping you"? he asked me. Again, Saito's words echoed inside my head, _'Get lost Louise! I never want to see your face again, EVER'!_ I squeezed my eyes shut as they welled up. "Louise"? Travis asked me worriedly.

Without a word, I turned away from Travis and ran up the stairs to the bedroom where I had slept the night before, and began to cry. I'm not sure how long I stayed there, but I felt someone else's presence there in the bedroom. I slowly looked up through my tears to see Travis staring down worriedly at me. "Are you okay"? he asked me. "Do I look okay"?! I growled through my tears. "No…you don't…in fact you look terrible", he said. "I'm not in the mood Travis", I said. "Okay", he said plopping himself down beside me. "Something obviously happened before you were turned into a dog last night", said Travis. I didn't meet his eyes as he said, "And I'm not going to leave you alone unless you tell me", he said. I sighed and then finally looked at him. "You're right…something did happen", I said. Travis gave me a look that said 'I'm listening'. "There's this guy that I like…at the magic academy and I'm pretty sure he likes me too…and well…he's also my familiar…and technically love between a master and her familiar is forbidden", I said. Travis nodded willing me to go on. "…so…anyhow…we ended up getting into an argument with each other over something and…and…he…" the tears started again as I said, "he told me to get lost…and that he never wanted to see me again…ever", I whimpered. "Well that's a rude thing to say to a pretty girl like you", said Travis.

I laughed a bit, but that didn't stop my tears. "He got what he wanted…I'm not going back", I said indignantly. "You say that…but your heart says otherwise", Travis says. "Look…if he really does love you as much as you love him…then there's absolutely no reason to be afraid of going back…and another thing, I'm one hundred percent sure that he didn't mean what he said to you last night", said Travis. "Are you sure"? I asked my voice shaking. "I'm positive…heck if I was him I'd be hating myself right now for letting you go and for what I had said", said Travis giving me a warm smile. I didn't look at him. "Come on…let's go to the academy", said Travis. I gave him a fearful look. "I…I don't know if I can do this…", I said. "You can", he said. "And you will…I'll be coming with you". Travis said. I heaved a shuddery sigh. "Okay", I said and Travis got a huge smile on his face. "But on one condition", I said. "Anything", said Travis.

"You become human with me too", I said giving him a serious look. Travis looked stunned. "What"? he said in a voice that sounded unsure. "You heard me", I said. "But…that's a really big decision to make and I—", "You've missed out on a lot ever since you became a dog…haven't you ever wanted to turn back into a human"? I asked him. Travis was silent, but he seemed to be thinking it over. "When did you break up with your girlfriend exactly"? I asked him. He gave me a sheepish look. "3 weeks ago", he said. I stared at him in shock. "You've missed out on a lot…", I said as he looked away. "Come on Travis…don't you want to become human again? Don't you want to walk on two legs again? Don't you want to see the colourful world again"? I asked him. Travis sighed. "I see that you aren't going to stop bugging me", he said as I smiled.

"Okay", he said. "I kind of do miss doing the things I was once able to do", he said. "Well you won't have to worry about missing out any longer", I said. "And it's all thanks to you", Travis said as he shifted his position on the bed so that he could jump off; but the impact caused me to end up falling on him so that I was on top of him on the bed and our noses were touching. We stared at each other in shock until I awkwardly climbed off of him and said, "Sorry", "No problem", Travis said but I saw him blushing. We sat in silence for what felt like forever until Travis said, "So…breakfast"? I nodded, and he jumped off of the bed and walked towards the entrance of the room. I jumped off the bed after him, and watched Travis walk out into the hall. Nothing happened between us…I just fell on top of him…nothing happened I told myself. So then…why is my heart beating so fast?!

* * *

R&R please :)

Let me know how it's going so far!


	5. At the academy & Heartbroken

Chapter 5

**Saito**

I had gone back into the forest at the first crack of dawn, but had returned back empty handed. "It's my entire fault…I never should have said that to her", I wailed to Del in Louise's room after I had come back from the forest that morning. "Keep searching for her, that's all you can do", said Del. "If you truly didn't mean what you said, then go looking for her. Stop searching in that forest, and go out into the village to search for her…or if Louise really was taken hostage by Sheffield, then go to Sheffield's realm and see whether she's there…those are your only options at the moment", said Del.

"You're right…instead of moping about like this I should keep looking for her…and I'm not going to rest until I find her"! I said. "That's my partner", said Del. "But…Del…what if…she's no longer a human being"? I asked him. "What are you talking about"? Del asked me. "Yesterday…I saw paw prints leading back to the academy…paw prints that belonged to a dog…you don't think that Louise was turned into a dog by Sheffield do you"? Del was silent, but all of a sudden he burst into laughter. "You're kidding right"? he asked between laughs. "I'm being serious Del…the only reason as to why we can't find her in the forest, is probably because she's not human anymore", I said. "Partner are you listening to yourself? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Louise turning into an animal are you crazy"? he said

"But I saw those dog paw prints in the forest"! I said. "That doesn't explain a thing! Look the only thing you have to do is go beyond the forest and search elsewhere for Louise, because obviously the forest isn't really giving us any information whatsoever", said Del. I sighed dejectedly, because in a way I knew that Del was right. There was no way that Louise turned into a dog…or any other animal…unless one of her magical spells backfired while she was fighting with Louise. I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes for a while wondering where Louise was now…what she was doing…whether she really was taken hostage by Sheffield... until I heard a soft knock on the door. "Louise"? I asked hopefully and got off the bed to open the door, but my heart sank a little when I saw that it was Seista.

"Oh…hi Seista…how's your ankle"? I asked letting her in to the room; something that I knew Louise didn't allow very often. "It's a bit better…", she said trailing off. When I didn't reply she said, "I bet you were hoping that it was Louise right"? I didn't answer her, and sat down on the bed but I had a feeling that she knew my answer. Seista came over and sat down on the bed beside me and said, "I'm sure she's fine…don't worry about her too much. I know Miss Valliere and she can take care of herself", she said with a reassuring smile. I gave Seista a curious look, but then sighed and looked away. "Louise…", I whispered.

**Louise**

Travis was already downstairs by the time I had reached the lobby. "Okay, we have two options for breakfast: We can go out", Travis said pointing to the exit of the hotel, "Or we can eat at the cafeteria", he said. "Let's check out the cafeteria first", I said. "Alright, but most dogs tend to go out and eat", said Travis as we made our way to the cafeteria in silence. My heart still wouldn't calm down, and Travis was acting as if nothing had happened between us…so…why was I so jumpy all of a sudden around him? Travis snapped me out of my thoughts when he said, "Here we are", and I had realized that we had stopped at the cafeteria. At least I thought it was the cafeteria…there were dogs everywhere eating food out of the refrigerator or eating stuff that had been thrown onto the ground from the cupboards. Some dogs were intently watching the coffee maker and then pounced on it as soon as it let off steam. "Still want to eat here"? Travis asked me. "Not anymore", I said.

Travis laughed. "That's why some dogs prefer to eat outside", he said as we walked towards the exit of the hotel and stepped outside. People milled about going about their daily lives and walked from place to place buying items that they need or just mingling with others. "Okay, let's go find us some breakfast to eat", said Travis and together we walked along the crowd of people doing their shopping or just hanging out. "It should be here somewhere…that restaurant is always open to people and dogs alike", said Travis as we continued to search for that particular restaurant that Travis had in mind. We had stopped at a Pharmacy when Travis turned to me and said, "Louise, you go that way", he said pointing to my right. "And I'll go this way", he said pointing to his left. "That restaurant should be around here somewhere", he said.

"What is it called"? I asked. "Betty's Breakfast", answered Travis still looking around. "If anyone of us find's it, we'll come back here and wait until one of us shows up", said Travis looking at me. "And what if I happen to find it and then come back here but you never show up"? I asked him raising an eye-brow. Travis laughed. "Don't worry, I'll come find you. Promise", he said and smiled. I found myself smiling back at him, and then he turned and left. I sighed and turned to my right and began to walk trying to find the restaurant. But I was so lost in thought about what had happened with Travis, that I wasn't watching where I was going, and pretty soon I bumped into solid wall which ended up snapping me out of my trance. I looked up to see that I had arrived at a dead end and that I was in an alley. "I better go back to the meeting spot", I told myself and turned around but stopped when I saw three huge dogs towering over me.

"Well, well, well…what have we got here"? said one of the dogs. "Why poor little thing…she's all alone", another one of the dogs said. "Aw, why don't you come with us? You can have loads of fun with us", the last of the three dogs said and they all laughed. Drooling and dripping saliva they lumbered towards me, and I took a step back. "I'm not stupid. I know what you guys are plotting. Now if you excuse me—", "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there little girl, where do you think you're going"? the dog who had spoken first said as he blocked my path. "You're just going to deny our little invitation to have fun"? asked the third one who had addressed me. He too blocked my path and the second one also followed suit. I was trapped, and I had no way out; but I didn't accept defeat. Time to put my dog powers into action I thought and growled menacingly at them…at least I thought it was menacing. The three dogs just looked at each other, and burst into laughter again.

"Looks like she's ready to have some fun", said the second dog who had addressed me and they all moved in closer. My cool act down, I began to shake. "Aww she's cold, poor thing", said the first dog. "Aw poor little doggie…don't worry we'll warm you up", said the third one as they all continued to move in closer. No…No…Saito…Saito… "TRAVISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"! I cried out loud, and as if on cue Travis came bursting out of no-where and jumped on the first dog and sent him slamming into the wall. Then he pounced on the other two biting their paws and scratching and tearing at their flesh and sending them flying; but not before the third dog sunk his razor sharp teeth into Travis's right paw causing Travis to let out a whine of pain. "Travis"! I cried as the three dogs shot us a death glare and then ran away. "Travis, are you okay"?! I cried as I ran to him. He was licking his paw to stop the blood, but it was cut too deep. "Urgh, I hate the taste of blood. What were you doing with those guys anyways"? he asked me. "I don't know where they came from! I was looking for the restaurant when all of a sudden they showed up"! I cried looking at Travis's injured paw. He set his paw down, and winced in pain. "We have to get you back to the hotel", I said. "But what about breakfast"? he asked me. "I found the restaurant. When you didn't show up at the meeting spot I got worried and went looking for you", he said as we began to make our way back to the hotel anyways; Travis limping rather than walking.

"Right now getting your paw fixed is more important. We can have breakfast later", I said. "Right, after we go back to the academy and turn back into humans…maybe we could go out for breakfast then", Travis said. I remained silent, but nodded…like that was going to happen; my mind was on something else though…why had I called Travis's name back there? I was thinking of Saito yet I shouted out Travis's name instead of his…what's happening to me? I thought as we made our way into the hotel lobby. As soon as we entered, we were mobbed by dozens of dogs. "Travis"! "Are you okay"?! "Did a dog catcher try to catch you again"?! Questions and statements were hurled at us from every corner, yet Travis remained silent. I'm guessing he was very popular, having evading being captured countless times before I had come to the hotel.

Bruiser suddenly pushed through the crowd, and took one look at Travis and sighed. "Young man…you have got to be more careful", he reprimanded Travis as if he was his son or something. "Yes sir…I know…", Travis said as he shot me a sideways glance. Travis's blood was staining the carpet when Bruiser had brought out a bandage and wrapped it around Travis's paw. "There, that should keep the bleeding under control", he said and then addressed the crowd. "Let this be a lesson to you all…don't get caught by the dog catcher", said Bruiser. "But he wasn't—", I began but Travis shushed me. "Don't ruin my 15 minutes of fame", he said and smirked at me. I felt my heart flutter again, and I looked away from Travis. The crowd slowly dispersed and went about doing their things, when Travis turned to me. "Ready to go"? he asked me. "H-How about some breakfast first"? I asked him. "No stalling Louise. We're going to turn back into humans…together", he said. "Now". I sighed and nodded. "We're going out, don't wait up for us"! Travis called into the hotel.

We stepped outside into the hotel, and based on my directions began the long walk back to the magic academy. I had thought that I would never go back to the academy…yet here I was doing just that. But I was a bit excited to see everyone again including Saito…then again…I was a bit worried…would I get booted out again?

**Saito**

Ever since Seista had come into the room, we had been sitting in silence. Seista wasn't even attempting to make any conversation at all…was she still thinking about what had happened that day when Louise and I had gotten into our fight? I couldn't blame her, that's all I could think about too…it has been on my mind ever since Louise disappeared.

I was still thinking about Louise when Seista finally broke the silence. "Saito…I…um…", she said uncertainly. I looked at her; it seems she was really worried about something because she was twisting her fingers into knots. "Seista? What's wrong"? I asked. "Um…don't take this the wrong way or anything Saito…but um…I want…um…" she looked down at her dress and clutched at it. Was Seista blushing? Was it because she was alone in Louise's room with me? "Seista"? I asked her again.

Seista looked at me with her big blue eyes, and I stared back at her. "Seista…is there something you need"? I asked her. "Saito…can I…can I…can I kiss you"? she asked, blushing. I looked taken aback at her. "Um…What"? I asked her. "Don't think that I'm taking advantage of you just because Miss Valliere isn't here, I just…", she broke off. "Um Seista…I…", I began but she caught me off guard when she leaned in all of a sudden and kissed me. I was shocked that she was doing this, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I didn't kiss her back, but I just sat there letting her kiss me knowing that if Louise happened to walk in right now, she and I would both be dead.

**Louise**

After what seemed like forever, we had finally arrived at the magic academy. We had to go a little slow because of Travis's injury, but we still made it with time to spare. "Wow…so this is where you live…", said Travis. "Yeah…it's not much but its home", I said as we slowly walked inside the gates leading to the entrance of the academy. "it must be nice to live in a place like this", said Travis. I laughed a bit and then said, "You might say that now, but imagine if you were living in it…it's like being a prisoner", I said. Travis gave me a look, and then looked upward at the looming magic academy.

"All right, let's go", said Travis. "Wait! My wand! I have to get it from the forest"! I said and ran from the entrance into the direction of the forest. "Urgh…I'll catch up with you"! I heard Travis call from behind me. "Okay"! I called back as I ran into the forest. The forest had become damp over night because of the rain and the mud stuck to my paws. I followed the direction that I remembered taking the night before, and came upon the rock where I had drawn the picture of Saito with the twig. I looked down and noticed that the drawing had become messed up because of the rain and noticed that there were also footprints in the mud that weren't mine. They came out here looking for me…I thought as I saw the footsteps lead into the castle.

I walked on cautiously following the footsteps, until I came upon my wand. I had almost missed it because I was so engrossed in following the footsteps. I picked up the wand with my mouth, and then ran back to the entrance to the forest the way that I had come in, and saw Travis about to limp inside. "Oh good, you're back", he said. "Found your wand"? he asked me. I nodded and showed it to him. "So why are we going inside the academy again"? Travis asked me as we made our way to the entrance of the academy and stopped at the steps. I set down my wand and said, "To find Tabitha…hopefully she'll be able to help us out and turn us back to normal", I said and picked up my wand again. I just hope she's there I thought as we slowly ventured into the academy. "Wow, this place is even bigger than the hotel", said Travis as he took in everything. "Once we turn back into human's I'll be sure to give you a tour"! I said. "Hahaa thanks"! said Travis. "Before we go find Tabitha, I just want to drop by my room to pick up a spell book", I said. Travis kept looking around, taking in everything that the academy had to offer until we had reached my room. Travis and I were about to go in, when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks, and drop my wand. Seista and Saito were kissing each other…on MY bed…and Seista's clothing had slipped from her shoulders and was almost revealing her chest. I couldn't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…the guy about whom I had poured my heart out to Travis about…was making out with Seista…and that too on my bed! He had some nerve! That dumb dog! I wasn't sad anymore in fact I was boiling mad…with anger and with rage. "Hey…uh…Louise…is that the guy whom you said you liked"? Travis asked me. "The guy I _used_ to like", I growled. "Huh…I see…in that case, I won't forgive him for hurting you", said Travis.

The two of us arched our backs, our fur bristling and we both let out deep, low, menacing growls which caused Saito and Seista to stop kissing and look up. They looked shocked when they saw us and even more shocked when Travis and I burst in and started barking and growling at them. Seista screamed and jumped onto the bed. "Shoo get out of here"! Saito waved his arms at us trying to get us to leave the room but I took the opportunity and leaped up grabbing hold of Saito's arm and biting it hard. "Augh ow! HEY"! Saito cried as Travis grabbed his leg. Saito swung us around until we both flew away from Saito, and hit the wall hard. "There are some stray dogs in here"! I heard Saito call. I heard the clatter and banging from a far of distance, and all of a sudden the same chefs that had been chasing me yesterday showed up. "IT'S BACK"! they shouted pointing at me. "AND IT BROUGHT A FRIEND"! one of them yelled pointing at Travis.

They leaned down to grab us, but Travis caused them all to trip by running under their feet. We both bolted for the entrance for the academy, and ran out of the gate. We didn't stop running until we reached the hotel, Travis a little ways behind. When I had reached the hotel, I ran up the stairs to one of the rooms, and I jumped up onto the bed, not caring whether there were other dogs on the bed, and burst into the tears. I had never been so heartbroken in all my life. After a short while I felt Travis climb up on the bed beside me, and lay my wand on the bed that he had time to grab before running out. He put a paw around me, and laid his head on mine. "I'm so sorry Louise", he said. "I'm so sorry…I hate that you had to see that", he said. I continued to cry, as Travis slowly licked my tears away.

* * *

Just felt like adding a bit of fluff between Travis and Louise ;)

This was a sad chapter :( but I hope u all R&R!

Let me know whether I should continue this story or not :P


	6. Healing a broken heart & At the Pound

Chapter 6

**Saito**

After Seista had left, I was pacing back and forth in Louise's room…not believing what had just happened. First of all I couldn't believe that I had begun to kiss Seista back; I guess that I was so desperate for physical contact with someone after being away from Louise for so long, that I just started making out with Seista all of a sudden; and second of all what was with those two dogs?

I mean they just burst into the room out of no-where and the way that the dog with the pink hair bows had reacted…reacted in the same way that Louise would have if she were to walk in and see Seista and I together. Was I right to think that those dog paw prints belonged to Louise? Had Louise been turned into a dog? What about the other dog that was with her? Who on earth was that?

My brain spun with all of these questions, and I slumped onto the bed. If that dog really was Louise…than I'll have to go find her, no matter what. I'll have to find her, and bring her back, and turn her back into a human and tell her that I'm sorry.

**Louise**

I still couldn't believe what I had seen. "How could you Saito…how could you"? I whimpered as I continued to cry. Travis had left me alone to give me some alone time, but this time he was back again carrying a bowl of food in his mouth. He jumped up onto the bed and set it down in front of me, and then sat down. "Louise…", he said. I didn't look at him. "I got you some lunch…you should at least eat something, you didn't even have breakfast", he said nudging me with his nose. "I'm not in the mood", I said, my voice trembling. Travis sighed and lay down beside me.

"I know you're hurt…but come on cheer up. You can't spend your whole life moping like this", Travis said. "I don't care…I'm not going back now, I'm never going to go back. If I have to spend the rest of my life as a dog then so be it", I said. "Okay, we'll deal with that later why don't you have some lunch"? Travis asked pushing the bowl towards me. I was silent as I looked into the bowl, and then sighed. "I thought he loved me Travis…", I said. "Well…we don't know the whole story; I mean we just walked in on him kissing another girl…what if he was forced to or something"? Travis said. "He wasn't forced to I know that…he probably did it because he wanted to", I said and began to eat the lunch which Travis had bought which turned out to be fried chicken.

"I doubt that Louise…if he really did love you then he wouldn't do that willingly…", said Travis. I didn't answer him, but in a way I felt that he was right. "Anyways…enough about that if you keep thinking about that then it'll only make you feel worse. Let's go have some fun to take your mind off of him for a while", Travis said bouncing on the bed. "Leave me alone", I muttered pushing the bowl away. Travis looked at me for a second, and then set himself on the bed beside me. "You know…I'm no doctor…but I do know how to heal a broken heart…I got my heart broken 3 weeks ago, and I'm over it", said Travis smiling at me. "How"? I asked him. "To have fun! Going outside and living your life the way you want will help take your mind off of him for a while", Travis said.

I sighed. "I don't know if I can do that…I mean…he meant a lot to me and…", "Hey, I'll be with you every step of the way. With me there you'll be having fun in no time"! Travis said with such a goofy smile, that I had to laugh. Travis didn't know what I was laughing at, and it irritated him causing his face to become goofier looking. I didn't know whether he was doing that on purpose, but I was feeling better already because of him. "Okay, first things first: Let's go out for a little stroll", said Travis. "Where"? I asked him getting up off the bed. "Anywhere you want. We'll take a long stroll outside away from the hotel, just the two of us", Travis said and smiled as he jumped off from the bed. Just the two of us? I thought as I followed Travis out the door of the room.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn and my heart flutter again as we made our way down the steps into the lobby. Was…I falling in love with Travis?! I shook my head and waved that thought away…could I be? But…there's no way…I'm in love with Saito…am I?

**Saito**

I made my way into the village looking desperately around for Louise in her dog form but I wasn't able to find her anywhere. But I didn't give up; I kept looking around for her everywhere hoping against hope that I would be able to find her soon, but no matter where I looked I kept turning up empty-handed.

I sighed; I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever find Louise. "Don't give up partner", Del said from his scabbard on my back. "I'm beginning to think that that's my only option right now", I said as I continued to wander aimlessly through the crowds in the village. "That's quitter talk, don't worry you'll find her, and the first thing you need to do is apologize", said Del. "I know I know…for yelling at her and for kissing Seista right in front of her", I said.

"You broke her heart, so you will need to make it up to her somehow", said Del. I nodded as I kept looking this way and that for any sign of the pink bowed dog until I noticed one coming out of what looked like an abandoned hotel with another dog by her side. I had found Louise at last. "Louise"! I called and began to run towards her, but a crowd of people swarmed right in front of me and I couldn't get through.

As soon as the crowd parted, Louise and the other dog were gone. I sighed dejectedly; just when I find her, I end up losing sight of her…but I'm not stopping here now. I went in the direction which I thought that Louise took…hoping that I would find her.

**Louise**

"Okay, step 1 in healing a broken heart…taking a walk and clearing your head of all thoughts", said Travis. "Mostly those pertaining to you-know-who", said Travis. I knew Travis was trying to act funny, but I had a feeling that I knew who he was talking about. "So…where exactly does this take place"? I asked him uncertainly. "Anywhere you want it to, but we're going to do this in the park", said Travis and we both walked to the park that was located a little ways behind the hotel.

The park was filled with people, but Travis kept walking and I kept following him until we found a quiet secluded place. Travis sat down, and I sat down as well beside him. "Now, close your eyes", said Travis. I closed my eyes, and felt the afternoon sun beating down on me. "Slowly breathe in and out…empty your heart and mind of all thoughts…and bask in the sunlight", said Travis. I did what Travis said, and slowly I felt all of my sadness, all of my hopelessness, and all my thoughts that I had about Saito and everything else…ebbing away. I was actually feeling really relaxed and calm, basking in the sunlight. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to thank Travis, but I saw him staring far off into the distance like he had done on the park bench when we had first met.

"Thank you Travis", I said. He turned to me and smiled, his hazelnut brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I felt my heart start to flutter again and a smile crept onto my face. Maybe I do like him…I thought as he got up and stretched. "Now, onto step 2", said Travis. "Which is"? I asked. "Ballroom dancing", said Travis. I looked at him, "Huh"? I said. "Follow me", he said and we both made our way back to the hotel.

**Saito**

I made my way into the park that was located behind an abandoned hotel and saw those same dogs leaving the park! Hope rose in my chest and I ran after them. "Louise"! I called. "LOUISE"! I ran after the two dogs and was able to reach them before they went inside the hotel. The dog with the pink bows turned around, and was shocked to see me. The dog beside her growled and looked menacingly at me. "Louise it's me Saito! I know it's you"! I said as I picked her up and hugged her, squeezing her around the middle. Louise didn't respond but she struggled and squirmed a bit in my grasp. "Louise its okay, you don't need to be afraid I can help you turn back to your normal self! I—", I looked down, and noticed the shocked and terrified look on the other dog's face…but it wasn't directed towards me.

I slowly turned around, and heard Louise and the other dog gasp. It was a dog catcher. "HAHAAHA THERE YOU ARE! FINALLY GOT YOU CORNERED"! the dog catcher pushed past me and grabbed the other dog in his net. The dog catcher laughed again as he threw the other dog into the back of the car, and locked it. I'm assuming the other dog was a stray which is why he got locked up, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I had Louise back with me. I looked down at my hands, but they were empty; I looked up to see Louise running after the dog catcher's car.

"LOUISE COME BACK"! I yelled as I ran after her. But a crowd of people swarmed in front of me again, and like last time when the crowd parted, Louise and the dog catcher was gone. "Not again", I groaned. "Come on! They can't have gotten far"! Del shouted and I nodded. We both ran in the direction which I assumed that they had gone in. I didn't want to lose Louise again; I had already lost her twice.

**Louise**

"TRAVIS! TRAVIS"! I yelled as the dog catcher sped off with him in the car. "Louise, go! Don't follow otherwise he'll catch you too"! Travis shouted. "I'm not letting you go Travis! Not after everything you've done for me"! I found myself saying. I continued chasing the dog catcher's car the whole way, and didn't stop once. It had come as a shock to me when Saito had found me back there…but oddly enough I didn't want to be near him…that's why I was struggling to get out of his grasp when he had caught me back there…but right now, my first and top priority was Travis.

The car had finally arrived at the dog pound and rattled away through the gates into the pound. I had managed to run inside before the gates slammed shut and looked up at the dog pound. Even in the afternoon sunlight…the dog pound looked scary…like a jail cell. I stared at the pound my throat dry and remembered Bruiser's word from that time at the hotel: '_it's every dog's worst nightmare…getting caught by the dog catcher is the last thing you want to do'. _Suddenly, I didn't want to be anywhere near the pound…I wanted to be anywhere else…anywhere but here; but Travis was in there and he needed my help.

I had a feeling that I knew what they would do to Travis at the pound…he evaded being captured many times by them…there's no doubt about it. Travis would be put down.

* * *

Hey everyone i hope everyone has been enjoying this story so far :P because so far i've gotten only one review and i'm wondering whether i should stop updating on this story and upload my other ones before the winter break ends xP

I hope everyone has been enjoying their holidays so far :)

Please keep R&R'ing my stories and I wish you all a happy new year :)

Till next time

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	7. Why? & Escaping from the pound

Chapter 7

**Saito**

It was around evening by the time I headed back to the academy. I had lost sight of Louise and her little dog friend. If she hadn't run after the dog catcher then I would be taking her back to the academy right now. I sighed as I thought about how close I had come to getting her home, and then that stupid dog catcher had to pop up and ruin everything. I know that Louise probably ran after the dog catcher's car to stop it from taking the stray dog away, but…why had she done that? And when I was holding her before she was struggling so much to get out of my grasp…why?

I had finally reached the academy and went up the stairs to Louise's room. Del was silent the whole way. I'm guessing he was in sort of a shock because he was so against the idea that Louise had been turned into a dog that he had nothing left to say now. I opened the door to Louise's room, and was in for a shock. Kirche, Montmorency, Guiche, Tabitha, and Seista were all there. "Did you find Louise"? Montmorency asked me. I shook my head and sighed. "Okay, here's the plan. We were thinking of going out after dinner to look for her and—", "I already found her", I said. They all looked at me in shock. "But I thought you just said—", "I did find her…but I lost her as soon as I found her", I told them dejectedly.

"What do you mean"? Tabitha asked me. I remained silent, but I didn't look at them. "Look, I don't know what you are talking about but—", I cut Guiche off. "I just want some alone time for a while. You guys can do whatever you want", I said and walked out of the room. "Why didn't you tell them what happened"? Del asked me as I walked down the hall. "Like they would believe that Louise had been turned into a dog. I mean even you didn't believe it", I said. "They would if you told them what you saw", Del said. I figured that he was right, but I didn't answer him. Wherever Louise was, I hoped that she wasn't caught by the dog catcher herself.

**Louise**

I walked slowly and cautiously inside the dog pound, after the coast was clear and instantly hoped that I had just stayed outside. It was a nightmare…rows and rows of dogs in cages that were all barking, howling and whining to be let out. I stood frozen unable to take in the sight in front of me. The dogs began barking and looking at me as soon as they noticed me. Some glared in my direction enviously…I was free while they weren't. I looked to my right, and saw leashes hung up on a wall, and I shuddered. All of a sudden someone came out from a room that was located at the end of the dog pound, and walked towards me. I quickly hid myself, and saw the person kneel down and take out a dog from a cage. The dog squirmed and tried to get out of the person's grasp, but the person roughly dragged the dog away to the back of the room. I peeked out from behind my hiding spot, and watched the person go into the room and then shut the door.

A few minutes of silence followed, and then I heard the dog squeal in pain. My heart began to pound; I had to get out of here…I didn't want to be here anymore. I had almost run towards the exit when I remembered Travis, and reluctantly walked back towards the row of cages. The dogs barked and snarled at me as I walked by the cages. "Travis"? I whispered looking at the row of cages. "Heheheh…cute little doggie, what are you doing here like this, waiting to get caught"? one of the dogs said from the cages. I ignored him, and continued to call out for Travis. I was nearly at the end of the hall where the door of the room was located to put the dogs down. All of a sudden I heard, "…Louise"? I turned slowly to my right and saw Travis looking out at me from one of the cages. "Travis"! I ran to him. His cage was empty; he wasn't sharing it with other dogs. "Travis, are you okay"? I asked him. "A bit…I know they're going to come back for me any second though", he said looking uncertainly at the door. "How can I get you out"? I asked him. "The key is hung up on the far corner of the wall over there", said Travis gesturing with is head towards a key that was hung up far on the other side of the pound. "I'll go and get it", I said. "Hurry…and be careful"! Travis hissed.

The pound had gone quiet as every dog in it, was watching to see what would happen. I ran up to where the key was hung up, and looked up at it. It was very high up…but I had to get Travis out. I crouched down, and then jumped up knocking the key off with my nose. The key fell to the ground, and I grabbed it. The other dogs began to bark as I ran back to Travis's cage but stopped dead when the person who had taken the dog in before came out and went straight to Travis's cage. "No"! I thought as the person knelt down to open the cage. Then I did something that was both very brave and very stupid. I took a running leap and I pounced at the dog catcher, so that he fell backwards hitting his head hard on the wall behind him. He groaned and then went out cold. The other people in the room, hearing the commotion came out and were shocked at what they saw, but I didn't waste any time.

I shoved the key into the keyhole on Travis's cage, and then turned it with my paw. The cage opened, and Travis burst out. "COME ON"! he shouted, and we both made a mad dash towards the exit. The dog catchers were running behind us. The other dogs were all barking madly, also wanting to be let out. I couldn't bear the thought of them being euthanized, so I ran into the control room in the pound. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?! Travis asked unbelievingly. I didn't answer him, as I bounded into the control room. "GET THAT DOG"! The dog catchers yelled. I looked wildly around for something that would open all of the cages at once in the pound, and my eyes fell on a button marked, "open all cages". I pressed down on that button, and at once I heard the clanging of cages opening, and the sounds of dogs' barking that were finally free. "NOOOOO"! the dog catchers groaned as all the dogs from the cages overtook them in their desperate attempt at freedom.

"EVERYONE, FOLLOW US"! Travis shouted, and together we led the dogs out of the pound, and back towards the hotel. People in the village stared in shock, wonder and awe as they saw a whole pack of dogs being led by two other dogs who knows where. Travis and I led the dogs without stopping, safely to the hotel. As soon as we reached it, we let the other dogs swarm inside first and then went in and slammed the door of the hotel shut, breathing heavily. "Check in over here"! Bruiser called and the dogs lumbered over to the manager's desk. "Thanks Louise…", Travis said breathing heavily. "What for"? I asked him. "Honestly…if it wasn't for you…I would have been dead back there", said Travis. "I don't even know when that dog catcher showed up", Travis said shaking his head. I thought again about Saito and how he had suddenly showed up and said, "It's okay…all that matters is that you're safe now", I said giving him a small smile.

"All thanks to you", Travis said and leaned in and licked my cheek. I stared at him, blushing and he too seemed to realize what he had done because he began blushing as well. "Ehm…well…I'll…be right back", he said and disappeared off. I watched him with a smile on my face…I guess I was falling in love with him... I sighed. Although a part of me yearned to be with Travis, a small part of me also yearned to be with Saito. I guess all those thoughts that I had gotten rid of at the park this afternoon…were slowly coming back to me.

I saw Travis walking back towards me and I asked him jokingly, "All better now"? He laughed and then said, "We never did go ballroom dancing…would you like to go with me"? he asked. "I'd be honoured", I said. "But wait…there's a ballroom at the hotel"? I asked him. "Of course", Travis said and he led me to the biggest ballroom that I had ever seen. "Wow", I said as I took in the ballroom decorations. There were dogs there just sitting, or dancing…at least I thought they were dancing…some dogs were spinning around, and twirling as well as hopping up and down. There was music playing but it wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear. Travis cranked up the volume on the speakers, and classical music blared through the speakers. "Did this music come with the hotel"? I asked Travis.

"Some of it yeah, but some of it was also given to us by the humans", said Travis. "I see", I said. Travis and I watched the other dogs spinning, twirling, and dancing to the music, and then all of a sudden Travis bounced over and joined them. He looked so funny bouncing, twirling, and hopping with the other dogs that I had to laugh. The other dogs invited me to join them countless times, but I kept refusing. Finally, Travis came over himself and pulled me towards the dancing group. Pretty soon I was dancing, hopping and twirling away with the others. It's not exactly what I would call ballroom dancing, but I had fun.

* * *

R&R please :)

Please let me know how it is going so far xD

Thanks everyone


	8. I miss you & A Date?

Chapter 8

**Saito**

After dinner like they had said they would, Guiche, Montmorency, Tabitha, Kirche and Seista all went out looking for Louise…but they had all come back empty-handed. I didn't go to dinner; instead I stayed in Louise's room for all of dinner. I felt so empty without Louise…and the room felt so much bigger and emptier without her. "Oh Louise…if you only knew what I was going through right now", I muttered to myself as I sat down on the bed. I really hoped she hadn't been captured by the dog catcher herself…and had managed to free her friend. I thought about the way that Louise had reacted when I had picked her up this afternoon in her dog form.

She was struggling to get away from me…as if she didn't want to be near me. Could she…not be in love with me anymore? No that can't be it…Louise would never… but what if she did find another guy? Someone who is true to her…who doesn't betray her trust…who doesn't cheat on her with other girls… I thought of all those times that I had betrayed Louise behind her back…I had made up for it though…but…I knew that I had done it far too often to deserve someone like Louise.

Oh who am I kidding…I buried my face in my hands. Of course Louise won't be in love with me anymore…after all she saw me kissing Seista that day and…I had yelled at her too…but I didn't mean it. I curled up onto a little ball on her bed. "Louise…", I whispered to just myself. "I love you, I want you…Please…come back", I whispered. I thought I heard Del say something, but I didn't hear him; my mind and my heart were with Louise.

**Louise**

I lay on one of the beds in the rooms that were located, and played with my wand pushing it upwards, watching it roll back down and then pushing it back up again. I sighed. I felt restless; I felt as if…Saito was calling me…as if he needed me or something…I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Travis came in the room, and jumped up on the bed. "Hey, want to go out with me"? I stared at him; what did he just say? The shock must have shown on my face because he shook his head and said, "I meant…for dinner…you know…", he said looking away sheepishly. "Oh…", I said but I had a feeling he meant it the other way around. "Sure", I said smiling at him. I needed something to get my mind off of Saito for a while…the thoughts that I was having about him were bothering me. "Great, let's go", Travis said and we both jumped off of the bed at the same time, and made our way down to the lobby, and out the door.

"So where are we going for dinner"? I asked Travis. "Oh we're not having dinner yet. Before that we're going to have some fun time", Travis said with a cheeky smile. "Um…okay…", I said. "Come on", he said and we both walked through the streets taking in the brightly lit shops and the crowds of people walking about. We walked to the park where people were going for strolls, walking their dogs, or just sitting with their friends or lovers. The park was brightly lit making it sparkle and grow and look more enchanting than it did in the morning hours. "Wow…I've never known how pretty the park looks at night…", I said taking in the view in front of me. "You mean you've never been out after dark"? Travis asked me. "No…well…not that often…not really", I said. "Well…you've missed out on a lot then", Travis said smirking at me. He had said the same thing that I had said that day when I told him to turn back into a human with me.

"We're not stopping here", said Travis, and he led me to the river that was a little ways away from the park. A couple was going on a canoe ride through the river. "Come on", said Travis and we ran towards the canoe as it drifted away from the park hedge, and slowly jumped on, without making a noise. "Now what"? I asked him. "Sit back and enjoy", Travis told me. The canoe drifted slowly along the river and all of a sudden fire flies and butterflies swooped down on the canoe lighting up the river and making the ride more romantic. The couple on the canoe kissed as the fire flies and butterflies flew around them. Travis and I were watching them when all of a sudden the fire flies and butterflies swooped down on us. One of the fire flies landed on Travis's nose and a butterfly landed on my nose. Travis shook his head causing the fire fly to fly off of his nose and then circle above us. The butterfly that was on my nose flew upwards with the rest.

The fire flies and the butterflies suddenly formed a heart around us. Travis and I looked up at them, and then looked at each other and blushed. We looked away from each other as the canoe floated along through a large curtain of leaves and flowers that were hanging down. The couple shifted on the canoe to get closer to each other, and impact caused me and Travis to bump into each other. Travis smiled at me, and I smiled back but I looked away shyly. The canoe ride was turning out to be very romantic…had Travis planned this from the start? Pretty soon, the canoe pulled up against the park shore and the next couple went on. No one noticed us as we got off the boat. "How was the ride"? Travis asked me. "It was wonderful, so…magical", I said. He smiled. "The night's surprises aren't over yet"! he said. Next Travis and I went on a carriage ride that was pulled by a white horse. The carriage was also occupied by a couple and again Travis and I shared the carriage with them without them noticing. I sat entranced as the carriage pulled on. I saw so many things in the village that I hadn't seen before. So many shops, little monuments, sculptures and many other things that I never even knew existed.

We were passing by an apple tree, and the couple reached out and grabbed a couple of apples for themselves, and Travis grabbed one or two as well. "Here…enjoying yourself so far"? he asked me. "Very", I said as I took a bite out of the juicy apple. I had never known that being a dog…could be so much fun. After the carriage ride, we went back to the village ad saw some street performers doing some neat things. Travis and I saw a fire eater, a bowling ball juggler, and a magician. I was having so much fun that I didn't want the night to end…and I'm pretty sure Travis knew as well. "All right time for dinner", Travis finally announced. "Already? But I'm having so much fun"! I told him, as he laughed. "So you are having fun being a dog…still want to turn back into a human"? he asked me. The smile vanished from my face, but he didn't notice.

I hadn't really given that much thought…I had wanted to turn back into a human so badly before…but now…I didn't want to. I was having so much fun being a dog all in one night…I didn't want that to end. "Where are we going for dinner anyways"? I asked Travis instead. "To Joe's diner", Travis said. "It's open to both humans and dogs", said Travis, and before I knew it we had arrived at the dinner. It was a small little restaurant with people eating inside. "We go in this way", Travis said as we walked around the corner of the store and came up to what looked like a soup kitchen in the back. "Wait here", Travis told me and he went inside the soup kitchen. I heard him barking and then he came back outside. Some waiters, whom I assumed was Joe and someone else came out of the soup kitchen and set up a table. I walked up slowly towards them, and one of them smiled at me. "Ahh, she is a beautiful one…no wonder you chose her", they said as they scratched me behind my ears. I smiled at them, as they went back inside the kitchen.

"What did they mean by that"? I asked Travis. "Nothing", Travis said and looked away as he and I both sat at the table. "Dinner is served", said the waiters as they came and set down a candle and a plate of steaming spaghetti. The waiters put some music on, and Travis gestured to the plate. "Ladies first", he said. I slowly took a bite and Travis took a bite after me. The music played on, and Travis and I continued to eat. I had to admit I was having fun being out with Travis. He slurped up one of his spaghetti strands causing sauce splash onto his cheek. "Oh you got some—", I said; and before I knew what I was doing I leaned across the table and licked the sauce off of his face. He gazed at me, and said "Thanks", I stared at him for a moment and then turned away. "Don't mention it", I said. The dinner date continued on, and Travis and I both ate the last strand of spaghetti at the same time, and without knowing it, slowly leaned in towards each other until our lips touched.

I quickly broke the kiss, and turned away blushing. But I had a small smile on my face all the same. I turned back to see Travis smiling at me and immediately thought of Saito. I looked away from his smiling face, feeling restless again.

Travis could see that I was troubled so he said, "Don't worry…that didn't mean anything", he said. When I didn't reply he said, "Come with me, I want to show you something". We both left the diner, and walked back to the park. "What are we doing back here"? I ask him. Travis didn't answer as we walked into the furthest depths of the park. He was silent the way, even though the park was mostly empty. "We're here", he finally said. I realized that we were on a hilltop, far away from the park. "Wow"! I breathed as I looked down. The hilltop gave an amazing and breathtaking view of Tristain Halkeginia from the magic academy, to the village. "Do you like it"? Travis asked me. "It's beautiful", I replied. "I come here sometimes, just to relax and take my mind off of things", Travis said.

"It's a wonderful place…so calm and peaceful", I said. "It is, isn't it", Travis said. We sat there in silence, until really late at night watching the lights go out in the village as people slowly fell asleep; and pretty soon, Travis and I were asleep as well.

* * *

Ahhhhh i'm starting to get kinda annoyed with this story :/

But i'm going to keep updating it because i don't like leaving any story unfinished.

But don't worry, Louise will go back to Saito very soon :)

Until then keep reading :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	9. Saito visits the hotel &The secret's out

Chapter 9

**Saito**

I woke up the next morning and sighed. "Morning", Del said. "Morning", I muttered back. I began to get out of bed; I wasn't able to sleep the whole night…my thoughts of Louise kept me awake. All of a sudden, a knock on the door made me jump. "Louise"? I whispered and rushed to open the door, but was surprised to see that it was one of her teachers. "Mr. Emberstone"? I asked. "Good morning Saito. Has…Louise returned yet"? he asked me. "No sir…she…hasn't come back yet", I said. Mr. Emberstone sighed. "She didn't even turn in her assignment that was due last class and has missed numerous tests and evaluations…at this rate she might fail the class", he said. I stared and stared at this guy. All he cared about was his stupid class of his…isn't he worried about Louise at all?

"Well…if she does come back, tell her to come have a little chat with me", he said. "Uh…will do sir", I said. "Have a good day then", he said, and then left. "Take care", I said as I closed the door and slumped against it. "Everyone wants Louise to come back", I said to Del. "Well you know what to do, don't you"? Del asked me. "You're right", I said. "I do". "Go and get her partner", Del said. "Yeah, I don't care if she doesn't want to come back with me, I'm going to bring her back even if it means using force", I said. "Easy there", Del said as I wrenched the door open to see another one of Louise's teacher's about to knock. "Good morning Mr. Hiraga, is Miss. Valliere there"? her teacher Mrs. Appleberry said. "No ma'am…Louise hasn't come back yet", I said. "Oh…oh dear…I do hope she's alright", she said worriedly. Now here was a teacher that actually cared about Louise, other than just her class…personally Louise and I liked her better than her other teachers. "If she does come back, please do let me know. She is one of my best student's", she said worriedly.

"Will do", I said. "Take care then Mr. Hiraga", she said and left. "Okay Del, let's go", I said putting him in his scabbard. "What about breakfast"? Del asked me. "It can wait…but Louise can't", I said and turned around to leave when I saw another one of Louise's teachers. I sighed. "Mr. Hiraga—", "No Louise hasn't come back yet, yes I will let you know when she comes back. Now if you'll excuse me", I said and pushed past the teacher and left the academy at a run.

**Louise**

I woke up early at the crack of dawn, something that I never used to do before and saw Travis already awake, staring into the distance again. "Travis, what are you doing"? I asked him. "Waiting for the sun to rise, it's an amazing sight to see", he said. I got up and sat beside him staring out in to the distance as well. "I've never seen the sun rise before…I mean whenever I wake up the sun is already up", I said. "Well, that's one of the perks of being a dog, you get to see things that you've never seen before", Travis said flashing me a smile. I felt myself blushing, and quickly turned my attention back to the lightly brightening sky. In a way, Travis was right…I mean I had seen all those things that I hadn't seen when I was human…it was…sort of fun being a dog…

"Oh here it comes", Travis said and we both stared unblinkingly at the sky as the bright sun slowly rose into the sky. It was an amazing sight, just like Travis had said. We both sat there bathing in the sun as it raised itself high into the sky, and shined down on us. Seeing in black and white, made the sun look even brighter than it was and it hurt my eyes a bit, but I couldn't look away. It's as if I was in a trance or something. Travis broke it when he said, "Ready to go"? I nodded and we both made our way back to the park, and then out into the crowded village. I didn't know that the village would get so crowded so early in the morning. As we made our way to the hotel, I thought I saw Saito walking through the village in a hurry…as if he was looking for something.

I stood and stared…was it really him? "Louise"? Travis said. "Huh"? I said turning back to him. "Are you okay"? "What? Oh yeah I'm fine…let's go", I said and we both walked into the hotel.

**Saito**

I walked through the village taking the path that I had seen Louise and the other dog take when I had seen Louise yesterday afternoon. All of a sudden Del shouted, "Partner! LOOK"! I turned wildly in different directions. "Where"?! I asked. "LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT"! Del said and I turned just in time to see…Louise and the other dog walking inside what looked like an abandoned hotel. "Del you're the best! But…how did you see them"? I asked as I made my way to the abandoned hotel. "I just had a feeling", Del said sheepishly. "Thanks bud, I can always count on you", I said as I stopped in front of the hotel. "Don't mention it…Why do you suppose they went in there"? Del asked me. The hotel looked pretty creepy from the outside. "I…don't know…", I said looking curiously at the hotel.

"Probably to spend some time alone", Del said jokingly. "Oh shut up Del"! I said, but still the thought irked me about Louise spending alone time with the other dog. I felt a tinge of jealousy but I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, and stared in shock at what I saw.

**Louise**

Travis and I were heading to the cafeteria, when all of a sudden we heard all the dogs in the hotel lobby begin to bark, madly. I exchanged looks with Travis. "What's going on"? I asked him. "No idea", Travis said. We ran outside to the hotel lobby with the other dogs that were in the cafeteria to see a person who had dogs all over himself licking his cheeks, and barking. Bruiser was standing a little distance away taking in the scene. "Bruiser what's going on? Who is that"? Travis asked as we approached him. "I don't know, he just came in and all of a sudden the dogs just jumped on him", said Bruiser.

The person began to laugh as the dogs all crowded over his face. I felt my heart jump into my throat…I recognized that laugh…was that… The person finally managed to get the dogs off of him, and sit up. I let out a gasp. It was Saito. Saito also looked equally shocked as he looked at me, but then his shock turned into a smile. I'm guessing he followed me and Travis into the hotel without us knowing. All eyes were on us as Saito slowly stood up and made his way towards me. "I finally found you…Louise", Saito kneeled down and hugged me tightly. I could see the shocked looks of Bruiser, Travis and the other dogs. "Louise…do you belong to this guy"? Bruiser asked me. I understood what Bruiser had asked me, but it sounded just like barking to Saito because he said, "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you", to Bruiser.

I gave Saito a look that said, "What are you doing here"? Saito looked back at me and said, "I'm here to take you home Louise! I'm a wreck without you! Please come home, I can't stand being alone any longer! I miss you so much Louise, I promise I won't hurt you anymore", Saito…misses me? I thought. "Please Louise, I'm begging you. I know I sound weak right now but…it's all in the name of love…please Louise…please…come home", he said as he held tighter onto me. I thought of all the fun that I had had with Travis being a dog these past few days, and then I thought of all the good times that Saito and I had together while at the magic academy…I didn't know what to do. Although I wanted to go back home with Saito, I…I…I also wanted to be with Travis…what should I do?!

I looked hopelessly at Saito, and then leaned up and licked his cheek. "You're coming home"? Saito asked me happily. I didn't respond, and looked up sadly at him. Please Saito…please try to understand I'm torn between two choices I don't know what to do…I thought. Saito's smile slowly vanished. "So…you…don't want to come home…"? he said. I wanted to say something…anything…but it would sound just like barking to Saito, and he wouldn't understand. My eyes welled up with tears. "So that's it, you want to be a dog all your life"? he asked me. I looked up pleadingly at him…willing him to give me some bit of advice as to what to do. Instead, Saito set me slowly on the ground and stood up. "I thought…I thought we had something special Louise…I thought…I thought you loved me", he said. Saito I do love you! Don't think that I don't! Please Saito just give me some time that's all I need! Saito shook his head sadly, and then walked towards the exit of the hotel. He looked back at me one last time, before he left.

I heaved a shuddery sigh, and turned to Travis. I couldn't read his emotions but he whispered, "Why didn't you go with him"? I stared at Travis. "I don't know what to do", I whispered back as my tears spilled over. "Louise", said Bruiser making me jump. I turned to him and he said, "Why was that human talking to you as if you were a human being yourself"? he asked. I didn't answer him; instead I looked desperately at Travis, who looked just as troubled as I was. "What are you hiding"? Bruiser asked me in a hard voice. I gulped and said, "Yes…I'm a human being", Bruiser looked utterly shocked. "And you kept this a secret from me? From all of us"? Bruiser asked gesturing around the lobby with is paw. I felt everybody's eyes on me. Just before one problem could be solved, another one rises up I think hopelessly. "She's not the only human here", Travis said. Bruiser looked extremely shocked at this. "You too"? he asked Travis. "But…But…But I thought…", "I was turned into one…just like Louise was", Travis said looking at me. "We're sorry we didn't tell you this sooner", Travis said. Bruiser had gone still and silent, and the entire lobby was silent as well. "Bruiser…I—", I began but Bruiser put up his paw, and then stalked off into the manager's office.

Travis and I looked at the other dogs in the lobby. They all stared at us in shock, unable to believe that their beloved Travis…was not who he claimed to be…and that their newest member…kept a big secret from them. The lobby slowly emptied as the dogs all dispersed, until Travis and I were the only ones there in the lobby. We were silent for a whole moment, until I burst into tears and slumped to the ground. Travis put a paw on me and sighed. "I don't know what to do Travis…I don't know what to do…", I sobbed. How could things have gone wrong so fast?

* * *

R&R :)

Hope you all are enjoying so far xD


	10. Kicked out and Going back to the academy

Chapter 10

**Saito**

I stormed into the academy, and went straight up to Louise's room and slammed the door shut behind me. "It's over", I told Del. "Everything that we ever had is over", I told him dejectedly as I sank onto the bed. "Partner…here's one thing I don't understand…Why didn't you bring Louise back like you said you would"? he said. I sighed and said, "I…didn't want to take her away from something that makes her happy". "What do you mean"? Del asked me. "If she is happy being at the hotel as a dog, then that's fine with me. I didn't want to bring her here and have her be miserable for the rest of her life", I said.

"Partner…I think you're wrong", Del said. "I don't think she likes being a dog", "She didn't say a single thing back there…it's obvious what that means, she doesn't want to come home", I snapped at Del. He remained silent, but I sort of had a feeling that he was right. Maybe I had jumped to the wrong conclusion on Louise's silence…what if she did want to come home? What if…what if…she still loves me? I sighed again, and flopped onto Louise's bed. I had a sudden longing to go home…back to my real world. Without Louise my existence here in Tristain is pointless.

**Louise**

I avoided Travis the whole day, as well as going down into the lobby and risk facing Bruiser. I walked into a room and jumped onto a bed that had dogs lounging across it. They all stared at me, and then got off the bed, and left. I sighed. Everyone was ignoring me. But I didn't care, I just wanted some time alone to think. Saito really wanted me to come home…but…I don't know what to do…I honestly don't know what to do…I want to go home yet at the same time I want to stay here with Travis. What should I do? I continued to avoid seeing Travis, and I stayed upstairs the most of the time and didn't go downstairs for lunch and dinner.

Finally, as night fell Travis came up to me when I was looking outside from the balcony. "Everyone hates me…Bruiser hates me and now Saito hates me…I'm a horrible person", I said not looking at Travis. He was silent as he looked out the balcony with me. "What should I do Travis? I'm completely lost…like…I honestly have no idea what to do…I want to go home yet I want to stay here at the same time", I looked at him. "With you". Travis slowly turned to look at me and said, "I think you should follow your heart". I looked at him and he said, "What do you really want to do the most? Think hard about it…do you _really_ want to stay here? As a dog? Forever? With me"? I didn't answer him, but instead turned to look out from the balcony.

"Close your eyes Louise", Travis said. "Huh"? I said. "Close your eyes", he repeated. I hesitantly closed my eyes, hoping that Travis wouldn't kiss me. Instead he said, "Now…listen to what your heart is telling you", he said. There was silence and behind my closed eyes I saw all the times that Saito and I had spent together at the academy, all of our memories that we held at the academy…all the times we shared kisses in secret at the academy, and a smile appeared on my face at that memory. "Okay stop", Travis said, and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What did you see"? Travis asked me. I didn't answer him, and I looked away. I thought that what I saw would hurt him…because these past few days that we had spent with each other we had grown so close…and…I didn't want to hurt Travis after all he had done for me. But Travis seemed to have understood what I saw, because he smiled.

"So your decision is"? he asked. My heart dropped. I still had to make that decision…that very important decision that determines the rest of my future. "Look Louise…I don't mean to add another problem to the list but…I'm in love with you", he said staring deep into my eyes. I stared at him, shocked. I guess that kiss really did mean something to him last night. "Now don't make me stop you from making the most important decision of your life…I will be fine with whatever decision you make", he said. "A-Are you sure"? I asked him. "Positive", he said. "Take your time and think about it", he said, and then went back to looking out the balcony.

I thought hard about the decision that I had to take. It's true that I had come to like Travis these past few days that I had spent with him…but this whole time I couldn't forget about the one person who made my life complete, who I had spent most of my life with, whom I loved no matter what…and that person…was Saito. Being a dog was a huge adventure for me filled with lots of wonderful things that I had never experienced…but I think it's time to take a break and go back home…to the one place that I truly belong…to the person that I truly belong to. It's time for me…to go back to Saito. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly and turned to Travis. "Made your decision"? he asked me with a smile. I nodded. "Travis…I love you too…", I said. He smiled brightly at that. "But…as I friend", I said. His smile dropped a teeny bit. "Oh", he said. "My heart belongs with the one person that I truly belong to…and that is Saito", I said.

"The guy who came this morning"? Travis asked me… I nodded and he smiled at me. "I had a feeling that you were going to say that", he said. "Don't take it the wrong way…I mean I spent most of my life with him and—", "Louise I told you, I would be fine with whatever decision you make and your decision to become a human again is completely fine with me", Travis said. I smiled at him this time. "But…we're going to become human together", I said. Travis sighed and said, "I'm ready. Anything to see the bright colourful world again", he said. That made me laugh, and I felt a lot better after having talked it out with Travis. He was a wonderful friend and I don't think I would be able to like him more than that. "Since it's already dark out, we'll leave tomorrow morning for the academy. Don't forget your wand", Travis said and I nodded. We both turned our attention back to the balcony to look at the stars when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around to see Bruiser starring at us with a cold expression. "I want you two out of my hotel by tomorrow morning", he said. Travis and I were shocked but we didn't say anything. "I should have known that you two would do something like this", he said. "Bruiser, we—", Bruiser held up his paw as Travis began to speak. "Not another word", he said. "I expect you both out of here by tomorrow morning", Bruiser said, and left.

Travis and I looked at each other, and chuckled. Bruiser didn't know of our plan…and we figured that we were fine with him not knowing. As I went to bed that night, I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. I was finally going to be a human again, and was going to be reunited with Saito. I absolutely couldn't wait. I woke up early the next morning to see Travis smiling down at me. "All set"? he asked me. I nodded and grabbed my wand. We both trooped down the steps into the lobby and saw Bruiser waiting there at the exit of the hotel. "I hope you two never return", Bruiser said. Travis and I remained silent, and slowly exited the hotel. Travis hung back a bit and took in the hotel, before following me out. I did feel for him, this had been his home ever since he had been turned into a dog…and now in a single night he had to leave. I gave him a reassuring smile, and he smiled back at me. Together we ran back to the magic academy.

"Hey Louise, be sure to give me a tour of the magic academy once we turn back", Travis said as we approached the academy. "Haha, you never even gave me a tour of the hotel and you expect me to give you one in return"? I asked jokingly. Travis looked stumped, and then he said "Aw man I completely forgot", I laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. After we turn back I'll be sure to give you a tour". We had finally arrived at the magic academy, and I realized at once that getting back in the academy was going to be harder than I thought. The gates to the entrance of the academy, were closed preventing anyone from coming in. "This could be a problem", I muttered to Travis as he too stared at the gate. What were we going to do now?!


	11. Finally back to being humans

Chapter 11

**Louise**

Travis and I stood staring at the gate for almost an hour. "It's hopeless, we're never going to turn back into humans", I said sighing. "It's not totally hopeless…I think…we can squeeze through these designs on the gate", said Travis as he started squeezing himself through the spaces that were there on the gate. "Urgghh the fence is digging into my skin…agh"! Travis managed to push himself through. He turned and looked at the academy, and then back at me; a smile on his face. Travis seems to like smiling a lot I thought to myself. "Come on Louise! It's not that hard"! he said waving a paw in my direction. I looked uncertainly at the fence…it looked sharp and dangerous but if that was the only way to get in, then so be it.

Hoping that I wouldn't get stuck, I squeezed myself through one of the spaces that Travis had taken. The fence dug into my skin, but I had managed to pull myself through. "See, wasn't that bad was it"? Travis asked me. I shot him a death glare, and he burst out laughing. "Come on", I said and we both went up to the academy. I took a deep breath, and we both walked up the academy steps into the hall. "Ah! My wand"! I cried. I had left it outside the fence in my attempt to squeeze through the fence. "Stay here, I'll get it", Travis ran back to the fence. I saw him squeeze through, grab my wand, push it through one of the spaces in the fence, squeezed himself back again, grabbed my wand and ran up to me in the academy hall.

"Thanks", I said as I took it from him. "Don't mention it…now, where to"? Travis asked me. "Tabitha", I said through the space in my mouth that I had from holding the wand. I began to run down the hall, and Travis followed. "It's this way"! I said as I led the way to Tabitha's room in the academy.

**Saito**

I was sitting hopelessly on Louise's bed, when I heard her voice. Had she come back?! I wrenched the door open and ran out into the hall…but didn't see her. I sighed and went dejectedly back into her room and slumped onto the bed. I guess it had been my imagination…Louise…really wasn't coming back.

**Louise**

I had finally found Tabitha's room after taking numerous twists and turns around the academy, and came up to her room breathing heavily. "Made it", I said I dropping my wand in front of me. Travis was breathing heavily as well. We sat outside Tabitha's room for a while regaining our breath, until I put my paw up and knocked softly on the door. Please Tabitha, I silently prayed. Please…Please be there. I held my breath for one heart-stopping moment, until Tabitha finally opened the door to her room. "Tabitha"! I cried. Tabitha looked down hearing the bark, and saw us. She had a confused look on her face. Travis and I both began barking.

"Tabitha! It's me Louise! I need your help"! "I don't know who you are, but I'm here with Louise to turn myself back into a human"! "Okay wait…wait…stop", said Tabitha. She pointed her wand to her throat and muttered some words. Travis and I exchanged looks and then Tabitha said, "Okay, this will help me understand you", she said and kneeled down so that we were all at eye level. "Okay, you", Tabitha said pointing at me. "Tabitha"? I said. Tabitha almost fell backwards in shock. "Louise"? she asked disbelievingly. "Yes it's me", I said. "Oh my goodness, Louise do you know how worried everyone's been? Saito's gone mad with worry looking for you"! she said. "And…you're in this state"?! she asked incredulously. Wow…everyone out there looking for me…I thought, but then shook my head. "I need your help Tabitha. We need to change back into humans, and I don't really know how", I said.

"Well, all you have to do is say the spell that you used to turn into a dog and say it the other way around to turn yourselves back into humans", Tabitha said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. "But…that's the problem! I don't remember the spell I used"! I said helplessly. "Don't you have a spell book or something"? Travis asked. "Yeah, I have one in my room, one second", Tabitha said and disappeared into her room. Pretty soon she was back out with a spell book in her hands, and she kneeled down again in front of us. "Okay, we'll be able to see the spell that you used to turn yourself into a dog", Tabitha said as she flipped through the pages. Travis and I looked at the pages as Tabitha flipped through them. "There"! she said pointing. We all stared down at the spell…to reverse it you just had to say it the other way around. It was that simple…I couldn't believe it. "Okay…there's just another problem…I can't hold my wand properly", I said. "Hmmm", Tabitha said tapping a finger on her chin. "I don't know whether it will work if I do it…", Tabitha looked back at the page in the book, and she shook her head. "No, only the person who administered it can reverse the spell", she said. I picked up the wand in my mouth. "I'll try it this way", I said. Tabitha showed me the page in the book, and pointed to the spell.

I exchanged a last nervous look with Travis, before saying the words to the spell…but nothing happened. "It didn't work…", I said. "Maybe there's another way to do the spell", Tabitha said turning back to the book. "Louise…maybe try holding the wand with your paw, or put your paw on the wand", said Travis as Tabitha rifled through the pages in the book. I couldn't give up now; I didn't want to give up. I had to get back to Saito…I had to turn Travis back into a human again…so that…he could go see his family again. I picked the wand up…well I tried to pick it up…and said the spell again, but it still didn't work. "You're probably just not concentrating enough", Travis said. I sighed and put my paw on my wand. I concentrated hard, and closed my eyes and said the spell. All I heard was a loud boom. I opened my eyes to see a blinding white flash in front of me. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes again; and I couldn't see Travis or Tabitha. "Travis? Tabitha"? I called.

Finally the light cleared after a while, and I heard Tabitha say "It worked! You did it Louise"! I slowly opened my eyes, and saw colour swimming in front of me. My eyes weren't adjusted to the bright colours of the world after seeing in black and white for so long but they finally adjusted themselves. When I was fully conscious, I slowly stood up wobbly, and looked down to see my legs and my hands. I reached up and felt my head…no ears…I reached behind myself…no tail. I was back…back to a human being. "I'm back! I'm back! Oh I'm so glad"! I said as I twirled around. "And so is your friend, what's his name anyways"? Tabitha asked me. "Travis…oh…Travis? Where—", I stopped short when I saw a handsome looking guy standing in front of me with sparkling hazelnut brown eyes, and chestnut brown hair. "Wow…I never thought I'd see these again", Travis said looking in amazement at his hands and legs. He then noticed me and said, "Wow…you look beautiful Louise", I blushed a bit and said, "You're not too shabby yourself", I said. Travis looked much cuter than he did when he was a dog.

He laughed and then turned to Tabitha. "Thank you", he said. "To the both of you", Travis smiled at us. "No problem, I told you that you would have to turn back into a human with me no matter what", I said. Travis laughed again. "You know, you're welcome back any time", Tabitha said. I turned to Tabitha and was a bit surprised to see her blushing. "I will", said Travis. "For sure", Travis turned to me, "Now…the tour"? he asked winking. "Right, well let's get started shall we"? I said. Travis nodded. "Thanks again Tabitha, for everything", I said. We waved to Tabitha, and then I took Travis around the academy, giving him the tour that he had asked for. Travis asked so many questions along the way, and I had trouble answering all of them but he remained interested in the academy's history nonetheless.

After the tour, Travis and I walked into the kitchen and took some sandwiches that were being made for lunch, and then went out into the courtyard. We sat down on a bench that was a little ways away from the academy, and dug into the sandwiches…oblivious to the fact that Saito had also come out into the courtyard and was sitting a little ways away from us.


	12. Travis's goodbye and Saito's punishment

Chapter 11

**Saito**

I kept hearing Louise's voice going around the academy, and ended up finally leaving the academy to go out into the courtyard. I needed some fresh air…no matter how many times I told myself that it was just my imagination, I kept feeling Louise's presence…as if she was here in the academy. I sighed depressingly as I sat outside the academy. I thought I heard her voice…laughing…but…no…it's just my imagination. "Oh partner…", Del said. I didn't answer him…I kept hearing Louise's voice, closer than ever now. Is it really just my imagination? Or was Louise actually here…but…I just couldn't see her?

**Louise**

"So Travis, what are you going to do now"? I asked him. "Well, I think I'll go and visit my parents…I haven't seen them in so long ever since I was turned into a dog", Travis said taking a bite out of the sandwich. "Will you go and visit the hotel again"? I asked him taking a bite of my own sandwich. Travis swallowed and said, "Well…I'm not really sure…I may go back and see how everything's going and stuff but…I doubt that Bruiser would let me back in, after discovering that I was a human", he said. "Yeah…I don't know why Bruiser reacted like that…I mean us humans have donated so much to the hotel and let the hotel stay open…so why"? I asked.

"Hmmm, probably because Bruiser and I had grown really close when I first came upon the hotel. I was the first member ever", Travis said as he crumpled up his sandwich wrapper. "Oh…so obviously it would come as a shock to him", I said. "Yep", Travis said. "He had no idea what I really was…I meant to tell him…but I never got around to telling him…and he got to know in the worst possible way", Travis said looking around for a garbage can to toss the wrapper into.

"Yeah…when Saito showed up", I said looking down at my sandwich. I still had to go see him…I was a bit afraid as to how he would react. I gave him the impression that I wasn't in love with him anymore…does he still hate me for that? Travis had found a garbage can which was too far away for him to throw the wrapper, so he went up to the can and tossed it in and then came back and sat down beside me. "Admit it, you liked being a dog", Travis said as he sat back down. "Huh"? I said. "You had fun being a dog didn't you? You even told me", Travis said winking. "Um…well…I know I said that…I mean it was a…strange experience…but it was all worthwhile", I said. "Okay if you say so", Travis said leaning back into the bench.

"So what are you going to do now that your back to being yourself"? Travis asked me. "Well, first I have to meet my parents, probably my teachers and—", "Saito"? Travis asked. "Yeah, Saito…I don't know where he is though; but I'm sure I'll be able to find him if I go looking around the academy", I said. "Or if you just look up", Travis said. "What"? I said and looked up to see Saito sitting just a little ways away from us. My heart lifted when I saw him…he looked so…so helpless and sad as if he had lost all hope. "Saito…", I breathed. "Go talk to him", Travis said. "I…I can't", I said. "Why not"? Travis asked me. "I think he hates me…I gave him the impression that I don't want to be with him anymore", I said. "Look Louise, I stand by what I said before. If he truly does love you, he won't hold anything against you", "But I told him that I never wanted to see him again", I said. "What if…what if he really does hate me? What if he doesn't love me anymore"? I asked. Travis put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You won't know, unless you go talk to him", he said. I sighed; Travis was right in a way. I stood up and gave him my sandwich, "Here you can have it", I said. "Good luck", Travis said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

I walked up to Saito, and stood a little distance away from him…but he didn't even look up. I walked again until I was standing near him, but he still didn't look up. Was he just doing this on purpose? Or was he really ignoring me? "Louise"? I heard Del say. "Hi Del", I said. "It's been a long time". And with that…Saito turned and saw me. His eyes went wide as if he was seeing a ghost. "Louise"? he said unable to believe his own eyes. "Saito…I'm back", I said. In one swift motion, Saito stood up and hugged me tightly. "Oh Louise, you're back thank goodness", he said. "I missed you Saito", I said through the tears that were forming in my eyes. "I missed you a lot too", Saito said as he continued to hug me. "How did you turn back? When did you get here"? Saito asked as he finally broke the hug and looked at me. "I came this morning…with Travis", I said gesturing with my hand to Travis who was sitting on the bench with my sandwich wrapped crumpled up in his hands. He smiled and waved when he saw Saito looking at him.

"Travis kept me safe the whole time I was a dog…he did so much for me and I really can't thank him enough", I said looking at Saito. "I guess I should go thank him", Saito said. We both walked back to the bench were Travis was sitting. "Thanks Travis…I really owe you one", Saito said holding out his hand. Travis shook his hand and stood up. "A friend of Louise's is a friend of mine. Don't worry about paying me back", he said. "Well…as long as you two didn't do anything without me knowing", Saito said as he dropped Travis's hands. "Uhhhhhh…..", Travis and I exchanged looks remembering all the times we had gotten close and the dinner date kiss. "What"? Saito said looking back and forth between us. Travis and I laughed nervously. "Nothing happened Saito, you can trust me", I said. "Oh really"? Saito asked with an edge in his voice looking menacingly at Travis. "Saito don't you trust me? And besides what was that all about that day? Kissing Seista in my room on MY BED"?! I growled. "Oh! Uh…heh heh heh", Saito nervously scratched his head. "Oh yeah about that, I'm sorry about the bite. I hope I didn't hurt you too much", Travis said. "Oh yeah, me too…", I said. "But we aren't done talking about the part that happened before", I said glaring at Saito. "Uhhh", Saito said sheepishly.

"LOUISE OH YOU'RE BACK"! All of a sudden we were mobbed by everyone that was in the courtyard. "Where did you go for so long"? "When did you come back"? "What happened to you in the forest"? "Who is this guy over here"? "Why aren't you saying anything"? "You missed out on a lot of assignments", Questions were hurled at us from every corner and I tried to answer them all but all of a sudden I heard the voice of my parents. "What's going on here"? asked my mother. "Mother! Father"! I cried pushing past the crowd. I ran towards my parents and they wrapped me in a hug. "Oh Louise! I'm so glad you're safe"! My mother said as she hugged me tightly. "Oh honey, when did you get back? Why didn't you come straight to us when you got home"? my father asked me. "Well…I had gotten myself into a little situation when I had gotten into that fight with Sheffield back there…but it's all sorted out now", I said. My parents looked confused but they hugged me anyways. "How did you manage to keep yourself safe for so long"? my father asked me. "What you don't think I can take care of myself"? I asked him. "No I mean…", "I was able to keep myself safe, with the help of Travis", I said gesturing to Travis with my hand as he and Saito both managed to make their way out of the crowd. "Young man", my father called him over. Travis exchanged a glance with me as he came over and said, "Um…yes sir"? "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe all this time", he said. "It's no problem at all sir", Travis said. "You will receive a medal for your bravery, come", said my mother.

Saito, Travis and I all went into the academy and up to my parent's room. My mother dug out a shiny golden medal and pinned it onto Travis's shirt. "Ma'am this really isn't necessary", Travis said. "It is necessary…I can't thank you enough for keeping Louise safe…it's really dangerous at this time especially at night", my mother said. Travis didn't reply to that, but he smiled and bowed in front of my parents. "You are welcome back at the academy any time you wish", my father said. "Thank you your…majesties", Travis said. My mother and father looked at each other, and then laughed. "No need for that son", my father said. After we left my parent's room, we went back out into the courtyard to the gate that led to the academy.

"Do you have to leave now? Why don't you stay a while"? I asked Travis. "I'd love to, but my parents haven't seen me in so long. They're probably worried sick", Travis said. "Be sure to come back and visit", I said. "I will for sure", Travis said. "Maybe Saito and I could hang out sometime", he said. Saito smiled and said, "We'll see". "I'll see you around then Louise", Travis said holding his hand out. "So long", he said. "So long", I said as we shook hands. He gave me and Saito a wave, before stepping out of the gate and heading off. Saito and I watched him go until he was just a tiny speck in the distance. Saito turned to me and said, "Now for some alone time", as he moved to wrap his arms around me. I stepped out of his grasp and said, "Not yet. We still need to carry out your punishment", I said tapping my wand on the palm of my hand. "Punishment"?! Saito asked incredulously. "Yep…for everything that you did when I was a dog", I said. "Louise, I swear I didn't do anything without you here. I was so depressed without you that I just sat in your room all day", he said as he took a step back.

"It's true, I was there", said Del. "Okay…so what about that time when you were making out with Seista"? I asked as I took a step towards him. "Uh…well…you see I was so sad that you were gone that I needed someone to—", "Save it Saito, you have 3 seconds to say something to save your life", I said glaring daggers in his direction. "3…" I began. "Uh umm…", Saito stuttered as he took another step backwards. "2…", I said as I took another step towards him. "Is this necessary"? he asked as he took another step back. "1", I said pointing my wand at him. "Uh oh", he muttered and then ran. I was hot on his heels as I fired explosion after explosion after him in the courtyard. People moved out of the way to let us through, this was normal for them. But as for me, it felt wonderful to use magic again…and even more wonderful…to be with Saito.

* * *

Finally the end :D

Sorry if this story was too rushed Dx Personally i didn't like the pairing Louise and Travis either xP

R&R :)


End file.
